Only on the Outside
by midnightrider.009
Summary: Sadie and her brother Luke are transfer students from America to Japan. What's a Texas girl to do when there's psychic powers, hot emo guys, and a loli to deal with? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Only on the Outside

Down the road, down, down I went. My auburn hair swished and swayed to the beat of the car radio, thumping out tunes from the 80s. My breath hitched and caught with every bump we hit, I think it would happen with anybody if their fifteen-year-old brother is driving an age-old Jeep on country road.

"Hey, bro. Can you slow down?" I yelled over the wind.

He didn't hear me.

"Hey!" I grabbed his ear to yank it close to mine, bad move.

The car followed the movement of his head, swaying back and forth as I yanked on his ear. He screamed, and I followed suit with a cry of my own. The car eventually slowed down, due to the foot being taken _off_ of the acceleration for once.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" he yelled, his blonde hair shagging down to his eyes. I sighed. I had a sheepdog for a brother.

"Well slow down next time, you idiot!" I yelled back, trying to get in his face. Okay, so he had me a little with the height department, so I wasn't as intimidating as I thought.

Me, 4'3.

Him, 6'7.

Not fair, right? I grabbed a lock of his hair and yanked him down to my level, eying him with my brown orbs.

This is our kind of sibling rivalry.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Luke and I greeted our parents simultaneously, mono-toned and ready for food.

"Hey Mama, hey Dad," we said. No answer was what we got. We tried again, but all we gained were guilty eyes from Mama and Dad. Well, not so much Dad. He just sat there like the rock he was.

"Sweet, we got spaghetti t'night," Luke, ah Luke, the ever-so-observant one…

"Sadie, Luke," Mama started out, real slow like the molasses we put…somewhere…in the pantry.

"Yeah?" I said; the polite one at the table.

"You're going to Japan."

…

…

…

WHAT!

"W-waaaaat?" I spit out. Luke only spit out his meal, not words. With not even a distasteful glance at my brother, my parents sighed like their very breaths carried away their life as they knew it. Well, it carried away MY life as I knew it, thank you very much.

You know that saying, dropped a bomb? Well, Mama and Dad didn't just bomb us, they freakin' exploded us with a nuclear cloud!

"Please, Sadie, don't make this harder than it already is," Why is it "Please Sadie," and not "Please Luke,"? Why am I always the one getting blamed for it? Okay, I admit, I was, maybe, a little, tiny, FREAKIN' ATOM SIZED bit of a trouble maker… but that wasn't a good reason!

"You two can't find a good education here, Ouran has all you'll need," Ouran? As in Ouran Academy? The too-rich-to-look-down-on-us-students Ouran Academy? What the Hell?

"Mama! That school is like, rich!" Thank you for the obvious, Luke, "It costs a lot too!" Hence your previously used term _rich_.

Dad just kept nodding like some old sage in the background, adding grunts here and there. He opened his mouth to speak, and I got a creepy feeling that he knew something he shouldn't. Oh no, he didn't figure…

"You speak Japanese, don't you Sadie?"

Yep, yep he did. Stupid dads. I took Japanese classes online, just so I could say I knew it. I mean, why not?

"All you have to do is explain things to Luke and you're all set, you both are on scholarships, don't worry,"

Dad, that gives me an even bigger reason to worry.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Luke and I said together. Mama and Dad nodded. I gulped and reached for Luke's hand, and he squeezed it back. Looks like Japan was going to be our new home, not Texas anymore.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Well, Luke barfed about one gazillion times on the plane, charming right?

"Dammit Sadie, I can't feel my legs," he mumbled. I gave him a sharp kick to the shins.

"Can you feel them now?" I asked. He glared at me sheepdog-style.

"You're waaaay to short to be scary, you know that, right?" Luke, don't go there…

I led the hopeless-looking Luke out of the airport, and almost felt a twinge of sympathy for him. I guess I would have to teach him Japanese soon.

Our parents told us the directions to our apartment, since it wasn't far from the airport. As I replayed the map in my head, every once in a while I had to snicker at Luke's attempt to curse in Japanese. He couldn't say "Shit" apart from "Knit". Stupid brothers.

I ran up the steps (Luke couldn't handle the elevator buttons) tugging my sheepdog along, until we arrived at our room, or our suite, take a pick. Mama and Dad really went all out, giving us an extra big one at that.

Luke and I set our bags down, and I only started on the zipper when Luke called me from behind.

"Hey Sadie?" He asked. I turned to see him on his bed, all the clothes already unpacked and organized. Sometimes, I swear he's a girl…

"Yeah?"

"Are Mama and Dad getting' rid of us?" I sighed, looking into his puppy/sheepdog face, was he really older than me?

"No Luke, no they're not."

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Okay, I remember reluctantly agreeing to study in Japan. I remember saying that I'll do my best, yadda yadda yadda.

I don't remember saying I'll wear a yellow mushroom of doom.

The doom mushroom was in front of me, its' puffy sleeves and yellow frill infecting all my bed space.

"Hey Sadie you know where my uniform i- GAK!" Luke jumped back a couple paces after seeing the thing on my bed.

"Wh-wh-what is that?" he whispered.

"I don't know." I grabbed a stick (don't ask where from) and started poking it, but nearly broke my twig when I saw the tag on it.

Ouran Academy Female Uniform.

That's it. My fears were confirmed, and I gradually dropped my only weapon against the doom-'shroom.

"Sadie? What's wrong?" Luke asked. I sighed.

"That thing is my uniform, Luke."

He was silent a moment, but then started laughing. AT ME!

"R-really?" he choked out, "Man I feel bad for y-you!" He chuckled some more. I threw a pillow at him.

"If you really felt bad then you wouldn't be laughing dumbass!" I yelled, and stalked off. Grabbing my clothes out of my drawer, I quickly slipped on some jeans and a T-shirt in the bathroom. Luke's jaw dropped when he saw me.

"S-Sadie? You're not supposed to do that!" he yelled, and I shrugged.

"It'll just give me time to think of how I can get out of it. For now I'll just say I lost the uniform." With that I grabbed my bag and newly uniformed brother, and headed out the door for the school.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I knew that Ouran Academy was a prestigious school for the super-rich and beautiful, and most of the kids that went had waaaay too much time on their hands. What I didn't know was this:

"WHY ARE WE ATTENDING KEN'S DREAM HOUSE?" I yelled. Luke tried to shush me with his hand, but I probably looked to furious for him to approach me. Wise Luke, very wise indeed.

"S-Sadie-" I started speaking in Japanese out of frustration.

"Luke! Look at this! What the hell is this place? It's, it's, it's…"

"Pink?" A voice came out from behind me. I spun around, grateful that someone understood my pain.

"Yes, thank you mysterious person whom I do not know at all!" I yelled, and the mysterious girl chuckled. I smiled; she was the kind of person to immediately like. Only, at first, _she_ looked like a _he_. My orbs grew wide as I looked up to her, and she rose an eyebrow, questioning me.

"We have cross-dressers here? Awesome!" I yelled.

Her eyes grew wide like mine, and she shushed me.

"I won't ask how you know, but please keep quiet,"

I nodded, though I didn't understand. Poor Luke, he didn't understand what she was saying, but this time I decided not to help him out on the case.

"I don't understand, but I'll keep your secret," I said, "What's your name?" She/he cleared her throat.

"Haruhi."

"Mine's Sadie, and the sheepdog is my big bro Luke."

She nodded and looked at her watch, paling when she did so.

"Crap, they're gonna have my head for this!" she yelled, and sped off with a short goodbye. I grabbed Luke's hand and ran after her to class, just entering the classroom by the bell.

"Incredible timing," the teacher said, astonished. I gave a weak, tired smile and walked to the front of the room.

"Everybody, I am Sadie Howles, and this is my brother Luke. I like pizza, and if any of you mess with us I'll whoop your ass!" I yelled, a bright smile on my face. I was surprised that the teacher wasn't appalled at the cussing, but I liked her because of that. Maybe my height wasn't intimidating enough?

Luke smiled nervously, not knowing what I was saying.

The teacher pointed to Luke and mine's seats, in the far back. There I saw Haruhi, and I was relieved when she smiled at me, and amused when a vein popped on her forehead thanks to the two boys sitting next to her. The two boys were identical twins, with no personal bubble space whatsoever. Strangely enough though, I found myself blushing at the sight. Luke however, was turning green, not red. Hehee, Christmas colors.

"Hi Sadie," Haruhi greeted, smiling. I smiled back, avoiding the twins next to her. This was going to be a long class…

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Sadie, can you wait for me?" Luke said as he walked to the bathroom. We were finally done with our classes, and he had been holding it in since he couldn't read the signs.

"Yes Luke, even I posses the magical talent of standing around until someone gets back. I can wait." I retorted. He rolled his eyes and walked off.

Apparently, I don't posses that magical ability I was talking about. Leave it to me to get distracted by the pretty wall color in the halls, and somehow wind up getting lost in the labyrinth of marble.

"An abandoned music room?" I inquired. The giant door was in front of me, in all its mahogany glory. I got the weirdest vibe off that door, like it was evil or something. I shrugged it off, and turned the handle.

That door really was evil.

I nearly choked on the rose petals that flew my way. Once in the clearing, I spotted seven boys, along with Haruhi in the center. Was she part of a harem or something?

"Welcome," they all said. By now, I was thoroughly creeped out.

"My, it looks like we have a new princess here," A very tall blonde came up to me, and kneeled down with his hand outstretched. "Welcome to our heaven, little princess," Even when boys flirted with me I was called little!

"I-I-" I stuttered, the blonde didn't even give me time to respond.

"What is your type, little maiden? The mischievous type, the strong and silent type, the natural type-" I cut him off this time.

"I like the get-out-of-my-space-type, thank you very much," I said to his too-close figure. He backed away into a corner, and started to grow mushrooms through the marble. Okay, I admit, that was pretty cool.

"Whoa, how do you do that?" I asked, amazed. He looked up at me, confused by my question.

"How do I do what?"

"You must have a really green thumb; those mushrooms are growing in the marble!"

I think my comment made it even worse. He sunk even further into the gloom, whimpering about "tininess is indeed an evil source," and stuff like that. Sheesh, this guy was an emotional waterfall.

"That was a good one," two voices said from behind me. I turned to see the twins on each other's shoulders smirking down. I blushed in remembering them in class. The "personal bubble" twins. They stared down at me with their amber eyes, making me blush even more.

"I-If you don't mind, I'll be going now," I said, and tried to make my way to the door.

Key word: tried.

"Hi!" I only had time to breathe before a fast blonde head came towards me, barreling down with inhuman speed. The hair glomped me, and I found myself staring into wide, eager brown eyes.

"I'm Mistkuni! What's your name?" he almost screamed. Seriously, a megaphone would quiet this boy.

"S-Sadie," I replied, still dizzy from the glomp of doom.

"I made a new friend! Sa-chan!"

Once I regained my balance and sense of direction, I giggled, this kid was seriously cute. Only one thing: He was taller than me.

Where as I stood at 4'3, he still was taller than that. A grade-schooler outgrew me! Not fair…

"And how old are you, sweetie?" I asked. He's probably seven, I thought to myself.

"Seventeen!" He laughed. I face-faulted. Seventeen? I didn't even have time for it to sink in before he glomped me again.

"Sa-chan! Sa-chan! I'm gonna play with Sa-chan!" He sang. I tried to struggle from his grasp. The guy was like superglue!

"Who said I was playing with anybody?" I yelled. The boy stopped, and looked down. Without tilting his head, he looked up at me with those brown orbs. Oh no… cuteness overload…

"You don't like me?" He whimpered. Gulping, I averted my gaze over to the vase on the table.

"I-I guess you're alright," I muttered. Can't a Texas girl get a break?

The boy brightened up like a light switch, and continued hugging me. I could barely keep in mind than he was seventeen, not seven.

"What the HELL are you doing on my sister?" Great, Luke found me.

"Luke!" I yelled, and took advantage of the shocked glomper to run over to him. He grabbed my arm and put me behind him, like he was shielding me. He took the "Big-brother" thing waaaay to far.

The blonde glomping machine had tears in his eyes, and looked at Luke like a kicked puppy.

"But I was just playing with her, Lu-chan," he whimpered. This kid is seventeen; this kid is seventeen… oh forget it. Luke visibly softened at the kid's face, shoulders slumped and a twitch of a smile. Ok, that's more creepy than softening. Just, just, picture it…

"Oh, well that's okay then, I guess. He's just a kid, right Sadie?" Luke asked. I nodded way too quickly. He's just a kid, just a kid.

I smiled nervously at the awkward silence. Somebody talk, please.

"Sa-chan, wanna play with me?" the kid asked. Let's see. What are my choices? Either refuse and face both guilt from Senor-Seventeen and confusion from Luke, or accept and keep the whole thing on the down low.

I went with the latter.

"Sure!" I yelled and ran off. I sat at a red-velvet couch, poised as I could be. Which, isn't really much. Mistkuni came back with a dozen plates of cake in his hands, and even more balanced on his head. You know, a great mind once quoted in a situation like this:

"Woah,"

I clapped at the sight of him doing his little circus act. He giggled and set the plates down one by one, swinging a little stuffed bunny onto his shoulder.

"Um, Mistkuni?" I asked, sweatdropping. He looked up at me.

"Yes Sa-chan?"

Oh, don't act cute and do that… seventeen, seventeen…

"What are you going to do with all that cake?" I asked. He looked from me, to the cake, to me again.

"I'm gonna eat it,"

I face faulted again. All of it? I laughed nervously.

"C-Can I eat some too?" At least take some of it, it looked really good…

Mistkuni laughed and handed me a plate. I took it and placed my fork into it. The minute I took a bite, however, I think I might have fainted from happiness. It was so delicious, I can't describe how it was.

"Mistkuni! This is amazing!" I said, and he laughed some more. We continued like that for quite a while afterwards.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Ready to go?" Luke asked, as I was laying on the couch with cake. Mistkuni was already asleep, curled into a little ball looking as cute as ever.

"Yeah," I answered. I got my gab and started to leave, but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Where are you going Sa-chan?" Mistkuni asked in his I'm-not-completely-awake-yet voice. I smiled.  
>"I've gotta go home now, Mistkuni," I said in a grandmotherly-voice. You just can't help it with this kid.<p>

Luke joined in and smiled at him too. "We've got to go, but we'll come back, 'k?" He winked. Mistkuni smiled and said okay as well.

Wait, Mistkuni just spoke in English.

Apparently Luke didn't realize it, because he was still talking with Mistkuni. Talking. In English.

Oh well, no complaints here.

I stared around the room, and my eyes landed on a pretty vase in the center of the room. Its' designs were of Chinese origins, with sakura flowers dancing their petals across the glass. Chinese and Japanese, that was cool.

"Pretty vase…" I said, and began to walk towards it. My hands casually brushed around the rim, but then I leaned a little too far in and lost my balance.

"Gak!" I yelled as I fell. I landed on the vase stand, but the vase itself didn't have such a good fate.

Glass shattered on the floor as I stared wide-eyed along with the rest of the club (Excluding the newly dubbed Stalker-san,(You know who…))

"You did it now," The twins said. I glared at them in a way that said "You're not helping,". They simply shrugged and whispered something into the tall blonde's ear.

"Boys! I think we have a problem here," he said, suddenly all business-like, "Sadie, was it? I'm sorry but you'll have to pay us back for that vase, it was to be featured in an upcoming auction," Was this guy serious? I wasn't rich; there was no way I could pay him back!

"I'll do it," Luke's voice caught me off guard.

"Just let me work for you, we don't have the money to pay you off," he continued, and I let my jaw drop open. What was he saying?

"Luke what are you saying?" I repeated my thoughts. He simply shrugged and smiled at me.

"I'm not gonna let my little sister take the plunge." Those words almost made me want to cry.

And then I just realized something.

EVERYBODY was speaking English!

"Wait, wait, wait, why are you speaking English?" I asked. Stalker-san spoke for once,

"In order to maintain the highest profit and entertain more costumers, The Host Club is required to take multi-lingual courses. That also includes English." Scratch stalker. This guy seemed downright cold!

"O-Oh," was all I could manage out. "W-well then I'll work too!" Luke looked at me with shock.

"What?"

"The debt will get paid off faster if we both work, right?" Stalker-san's glasses flashed and he smirked.

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Great!" I smiled and jumped around, my cowboy hat falling off in the process. Luke flashed his sheepdog grin and picked me up, twirling me around and laughing all the same.

He set me down and we both thanked Stalker-san, who told us to be there the next day. But before we left, the tall blonde whirled around dramatically and called out,

"Wait! It is improper for a gentleman to forget his name!"

Yeah, and it's also improper to indebt people for a clumsy mistake.

"I am the king, Tamaki. These fine men are Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, and Kyoya." He pointed to each and all of the Host club members, and I made a mental note to ask why Mistkuni was called 'Hunny' later.

"Well then, I'm Luke and the midget is Sadie," Luke said with a smile. I felt a vein pop at "midget", but I shrugged it off.

Little did I know it was going to be a very, very long week for us.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I sighed, what had I gotten myself into? Poor Luke was running around like the sheepdog he is, carrying trays and whatnot while I slaved away in the kitchen. Okay, bit of an exaggeration. I actually really liked cooking, but anything will get old if seven hot guys are threatening you with a private police force.

I put the last decorations on the vanilla cake and set it on a tray to be sliced. Once I had cut all of it I placed the slices on the tray, sprinkling them with little gold flakes (They were REAL gold…) and spraying whip cream.

Mistkuni bounded in almost as if on cue once I finished. His big brown eyes widened at the sight, and I couldn't help but giggle at him. He was so freakin' CUTE!

"Do you want a piece Honey?" I asked, using his nickname. He looked at me funny.

"Why did you call me that Sa-chan?" he tilted his head in a way that he just HAD to know was adorable and irresistible. I gulped, feeling outwitted by the cuteness.

"Everyone else calls you that," I mumbled, looking down. He smiled brightly instead,

"I want you to call me Mistkuni!" He yelled, and I had to agree to those big brown eyes. _This kid is older than me, this kid is older than me, _I had to repeat that in my head to keep from hugging him. I watched as he nonchalantly blew his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

I walked back to the pantry for some more ingredients, and frowned when I realized that there were no more left. The Host Club had me making cakes out the dozen every second. Oh well, big break for me.

"Sadie?" I turned to see Luke, and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. There he was, shaggy hair tousled and lipstick marks all over his face. He was panting, and had the MOST desperate-for-help look I have ever seen.

"Y-yes, Luke?" I was in a giggling fit now. He glared through his hair.

"Don't think this is funny, brat," he started, and I giggled more. My big brother wasn't scary AT ALL. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't be as threatening as he wanted to be, whether he was facing a pro or a crow.

"But I do think it's funny," I continued, and he scoffed in irritation.

"Look, can you do something about all those maniacs out there?"

"The girls or the boys?" I asked.

"BOTH" He yelled, and I silently agreed with him. As I flipped my hair out of my face, Luke did the same thing, with just a little flip and sigh.

"So can you help me out? Pleeeeease Sadie?" His country accent and adorable puppy eyes (clouded as they were) worked. To a certain effect, though.

"No."

"What?"

Luke, you're such an IDIOT!

"It's hard enough making the cakes you know, besides, you got dozens of little girly friends calling your name 'Lu-kun,'" I smirked. He spluttered.

"But you don't know what it's like! Girls are just randomly flirting in Japanese and I don't know crap what they're saying!" His wild arm motions made me laugh. He was such a kid sometimes…

"Lu-kun?" One of the girls called. Luke paled. I giggled.

"Lu-kun, where are you?" she called in Japanese. Luke looked towards me.

"Dear GOD what IS she SAYING?" I had tears in my eyes from keeping in laughter, but I used my awesome acting skills to make it look like crying.

"Sadie? What's wrong?"

"Luke, she-she's saying…"

"Yeah, what's she saying?"

I could barely hold it in at this point, but still kept going.

"She's saying- she can't hold it in any longer,"

"Hold what in?" Poor, poor Luke…

"She says it wasn't yours, Luke. It wasn't yours," Poor, poor, poor Lu-kun. Happy, happy, happy me.

"What the hell?" He blushed bright red. I burst.

"No Lu-Luke, y-you idiot! You're not some stud muffin, you know," I laughed extremely hard. He looked even angrier now. Oh well, the "sheepdog fury" never works. He blew his hair out of his eyes and glared once more.

Luke stomped out to his little spot on the couch and put his hands over the family jewels when the girls attacked him again. I laughed even harder. My little joke… hehee.

"Sa-chan?" Mistkuni's voice came from behind me. I turned and saw his face covered with cake frosting and him holding one of my frosting bags. I didn't know whether to laugh or just stare. Finally, I chose laugh.

"M-Mistkuni! Why d-did you do that?" I giggled. He smiled nervously, and put the frosting down.

"You aren't mad at me, Sa-chan?" He looked up with hopeful eyes. How could ANYONE have the HEART to be mad at that?

"Just don't do it again, 'k?"

He nodded and ran off to the other girls. Such a cute kid. Hehe.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I walked down the halls of the school, looking for my bag that I left in class. Leave it to me to actually get excited to bake a cake and leave all my homework and other things that even remotely help getting into college in the other room.

"Where is it? Where are you, little bag, come out come out wherever you are…" I'm talking. To my bag.

Great.

"Sadie?"

I stopped at the sound of someone calling my name. Strange, he sounded familiar…

"Sadie?" I turned around to meet a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Now he really seemed familiar, but for some reason I didn't want to remember him.

He had dark hair with aquamarine eyes, pale skin and stood at about five feet, but kinda petite for a guy. He dressed in all black, and part of his hair covered his left eye. He dressed in an awesomely emo kind of way, you know? But, I still didn't know him.

"Sadie? Is that you?" His eye was wide open as he bent over to look at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Sadie," I said, "But who are y-" I was cut off, not even getting a chance to finish. The boy hugged me with the dreaded glomp of doom. I thought only Mistkuni knew that, guess not.

The boy almost squealed as he hugged me, laughing his head off.

"My Sadie," he said, "My little sadistic Sadie,"

Author's note: I won't update 'till that Review button is pushed! Beware! Beware the button!

Beware it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Hey! I feel like a happy baka 'cause I got two reviews, but I don't care ! I hope you all like this chapter, if I can stop eating grapes long enough to write it!:)

Only on the Outside

Chapter 2: Well, that was unexpected…

"My Sadie, my little sadistic Sadie," the boy cooed. I froze in his grasp, for one, he was taller than me (Damn!) and two, he was stronger than me (Also damn!).

"Uh…" I mumbled. He kept cooing and calling me his little Sadie, nuzzling into my neck. I didn't even bother trying to remember him now. Right now I was focused on my battle plan:

Get away from emo guy.

Whoop emo guy's ass.

That was my plan so far.

Now, If only I could pry his arms off, crowbar anybody?

"C-Could you get off me, please?" I asked nicely. He blinked and looked down, then smiled. Why was that smile so familiar? And, not to mention, creeeeeepy?

"Nope," He answered. I growled. Stupid boys. I only wish Luke could get here sooner or later. But, for now, I guessed I had to just wait here in the arms of Sir-emo-the-Worst.

"My Sadie, little sadistic Sadie,"

Hold on, why was I sadistic? I mean, sure, I may have my, _anger moments_, at times, but I wasn't that bad, was I? But, this boy, he seemed to know me better than myself, or at least think he did.

He kept nuzzling into my neck and cooing again, and I got fed up with it.

"Back off!" I yelled. He didn't, though. Instead, he just whispered into my ear,

"Then make me,"

That thoroughly creeped me out. So much that I started to struggle against him.

"I said, BACK OFF!" I yelled once more, and he did. And I mean, he really _did_. The boy flew against the wall, landing with an _oomph _and falling to the floor. But, I didn't push him. Nobody else was in the room, either.

I gasped and backed off. I didn't even think about helping him, because he was already up again, not even a scratch.

"You haven't changed, have you?" He said. I shook my auburn head, eyes wide. I. Didn't. Just. Do. That.

Without even a goodbye, I sped out the door and ran off, not even bothering for my bag anymore.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I realized something very important when I got home:

First- Sidewalks are evil tripping machines…

Second- It's really easy to forget a schoolbag when an emo guy is calling you sadistic.

"Sadie?" Luke called from the living room. I flinched; I hate my name now. Shivershivershiver…

"Yeah, bro?" I answered back. He walked out, hair actually combed from his eyes and still in his Ouran uniform. Okay, I don't have a brother complex, but if I was a fangirl I'd just about die right now. Daaaamn.

Luke yawned and pointed to the clock, "You're late, you know," he said. I shrugged.

"So?"

"I was worried,"

"Who beat you in an arm wrestle last year?"

"Oh, right," He nervously laughed and walked to the couch, leaving me to stir in my own thoughts. I couldn't get that boy out of my mind. The way he called my name, and the way he held me, it seemed so familiar, but it seemed like my mind didn't want to remember it.

"ARRGH! KAHBRLARUGBVLAURUGGGGHH!" I smothered my face with a pillow and screamed into it; major stress reliever. I recommend it to everyone- just for the price of $1 Emo.99 you can have a custom made screaming pillow, specially imported from Japan. Free shipping too.

"Sadie, you okay?" Luke carefully asked. I shot him a glare,

"I'm f-i-n-e, why do you ask?"

He chuckled in a scared kinda way and moved ever-so-slightly the hell away from me. I turned back to my emo pillow and held my breath. One, two, three, four, five… ah screw this. I stood up and stomped out of the room, plans to kill that boy on my mind. Once I got to my bedroom, I calmly shut the door and sat down on the bed, prepared to think this out logically.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL DO I THINK I'M DOING? IF THAT KID WASN'T SO MOTHERFUCKING CREEPY I WOULD'VE KICKED HIS ASS BY NOW! I BET HE'S JUST SITTING IN HIS ROOM RIGHT NOW, ALL SMUG AND HAPPY HOLY SHIT THERE'S A BEE!" I screamed and flailed my arms around, shooing the insect out of my personal bubble. Beware buzzy, beware!

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Sadie, are you okay?" Haruhi asked as I drudged to class. I turned to look at her, pale and gaunt, worn out from the bee incident.

"Haruhi, did you know that bees go bzzzzzzzzz?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head. I laughed tiredly.

"Heehee, I didn't…" I continued my drudging to class. Haruhi continued to follow me. Luke had actually beaten me for once, probably to see my face when I found him there in his desk, all smug and perfect. Well, that didn't happen.

I trudged to the door and opened it, sliding every ounce of will in my body to make it to my desk. Oh, Luke was sitting there all right, but he wasn't smug when I came in.

"Oh, Luuuke, I see you maaade it to you deeesk, nice," I drawled out, my voice wispy and fatigued. Luke backed away as much as he could in his desk, determined to get away from his sister's cloud of bzzzzzzzzz.

"Alright class," The teacher started. We all looked at her, ready for whatever announcement she might have to enlighten our day.

"We have a new transfer student here today, everybody please welcome, Jason Valentyne," A boy walked into class, and my heart stopped. No. It can't be, not happening….no….

"You're that emo dude!" I yelled out. The whole class turned to me, and I sweat dropped. Oops. Jason looked amused, though. Not exactly the reaction I wanted….

Jason smiled and walked over to my seat, taking advantage of me being frozen with terror. Step, step, step, was all he did. His blue eyes flashed with the window light, giving them a kind of cute-yet-creepy look. I tried with all my might to think it was cute. The creepy was worse than the curse of bzzzzzzzzz.

"And what if I am?" He whispered. Great, now the whole class's eyes were on me. I gulped and motioned towards the empty seat -probably his- two rows over.

"I think you're supposed to sit there, Jason-san," I said. He looked over to where I pointed, and gave a little puppy pout that reminded me of Mistkuni.

"If I must," He sighed and trudged over to the seat. The rest of the class was spent with me trying to ignore his creepy/happy stares and battling fatigue and another bee.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Once my classes ended, I immediately grabbed Luke and sped off to the third music room. I didn't even give the poor sheepdog time to think, I wanted out of there so badly that it hurt. As long as Jason didn't find me, then I was fine. But if he knew I came here**, every** **single day**, then that spelt trouble.

Mistkuni bounded over when I came in, probably cake-happy. Holy crap. I'm jealous over his energy. Kill me now.

"Hi Sa-chan!" He yelled. As always, his volume catches me off guard. He giggled and looked me in the eye, something I had become uncomfortable with since Mini-real-life-Jason back there.

"H-Hi Mistkuni," I said nervously. Luke was panting behind me, confused as ever. I wasn't going to bother with an explanation.

I chatted with Mistkuni for a while then went to the kitchen again, prepared to bake to oblivion and back. I got out the flour, salt, sugar, and all the other things I could possibly have to take my mind off of Jason. Now, all I needed was peace and quiet. Something hard to get when your brother is making little sounds of fear from outside.

I sighed and momentarily walked outside the kitchen. I learned something new when I did that, my brother suffers from Japanoflirtaphobia, the fear of flirting in Japanese.

"U-Um, I'm sorry, I can't speak Japanese," He tried to say. The girls just squealed more. I heard a voice laugh elegantly from the other side of the room, and I turned my head towards it. What I saw was Tamaki chatting with random girls and probably making lame-ass jokes as well. I walked over there, prepared to say something.

"Tamaki?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He squealed and tried to hug me, but I sidestepped and he went _plooomp_. He looked up at me with puppy eyes, but I had something more important on my mind.

"Tamaki, what kind of type is big brother Luke?" I purposefully raised my voice an octave, trying to act like a kid. It worked.

"Why, my darling, your sibling is indeed the foreign type! Even if we can't understand him, he is loved throughout the school!" Tamaki hugged himself and spun around the room, oblivious and yet somehow dodging all the items in there.

I nodded, as I was simply curious, and walked back to the kitchen, with the perfect treat in mind. It was something Mama used to make all the time for me and Luke: Honey buns.

"Honey buns, I love honey buns," I sang as I mixed everything and put it in the oven. Once that was done, I took the little cooked buns out and set them on a board. But, one thing was troubling me.

"I need honey," I said to myself.

"Yes?" I turned around and saw Mistkuni, with Usa-chan tucked neatly in his arms. I quickly blushed and laughed at the same time, waving my hand in a relaxed motion.

"Oh no, I didn't mean you, Mistkuni, I meant actual honey," He smiled and nodded, running over to smell the buns I made. He turned to me.

"They smell really good Sadie!" He laughed. I paused. What?

"Did you just call me Sadie?" I asked. It was always Sa-chan, right?

Mistkuni nodded, "But, since you call me by my real name, can't I say yours?" He pouted in his I-just-know-you-can't-resist cuteness and I reluctantly nodded. He giggled and took my hand, causing me to blush more.

"Sadie, you must be tired! Why don't you come to my table for a while?" He asked. Like I was gonna say no. Sheesh.

I walked over with Mistkuni and sat on the couch. I was surprised, I never actually got to sit in anything comfortable today, and I was really tired since I stayed up all night battling the bee. Stupid bees. I don't care if you make honey, I still hate you.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked and Mistkuni who was frustratingly pouting at a piece of paper, a pencil in hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Mistkuni?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Sadie, how do you spell trouble in English?" B-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z, that's all I can think of.

"T-R-O-U—" I was cut off with the door to the room slamming open.

"Sadie?" Oh, crap… he found me…

"I know you're in here," And just who the hell told you?

I sighed. Might as well just reveal myself now, rather than have him surprise attack me. "I'm right here, Jason, calm down," I said. Jason Looked over to me and smiled. Not a creepy smile, but a cute little grin that might even challenge Mistkuni's.

"Sadie! I was looking for you!"

"No shit Sherlock," I set my features into a frown and turned away from him. I guessed Jason was probably still smiling, but I didn't need to look at that puppy face twice. I already had enough cuteness with Mistkuni. Speaking of him… where did he go?

Jason strode towards me once Mistkuni had left. With each step, I had more and more creeper vibes. Yet, he was still wearing that cute –yet disturbed- smile of his. If I wasn't looking for Mistkuni, I probably would have blushed by now.

"Sadie," Jason started out, "Do you remember now?" He outstretched his arms in a welcoming manner, but there wasn't anything warm about him at this point. What was I supposed to remember? Again, I got that same feeling in my mind that I didn't want to remember, but I ignored it.

Oh look, Luke walked in.

It's a good thing, too. I don't think I had ever been so glad as to have the protective sheepdog at my side.

"Hey!" And, there he goes. "What do you think you're doing, kid?" Luke said. He probably recognized him from class, too. Now, if only he could get this kid out of my bubble, I'll be fine.

"What?" Jason said, confused, "You don't remember me either, Luke?" He put on that little pout face of his, and I averted my eyes, only Mistkuni's cuteness was allowed to have that affect on me.

Luke was furious as he strode to get in front of me, shielding me with his arms. I was so short, so Jason probably couldn't see me. Yes.

Jason's voice sounded as if he was pouting more, "And I was looking forward to a happy reunion, too. Don't you remember, Luke? Ten years ag-"I looked up to see Luke's eyes widen.

"Don't bring that crap up! Of course we remember you, now get out!" Luke yelled. Luke, you may remember him, but I don't. Who was he? Why did Luke stop him at ten years ago- oh….

Now I remember.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

And now I see why I really didn't want to remember. Ten years ago, that would have made me five, then. All of that really shouldn't have happened at that age.

Mistkuni walked right in on the scene, along with everybody's eyes watching the unfolding events. Tamaki was right behind him, along with the other hosts. Finally, saved at last.

Tamaki strode up to Jason, a firm look on his (Tamaki's) face. "Jason, was it? I'm sorry, but please leave here immediately. You are disturbing the guests,"

And, not to mention _me_.

Jason slowly nodded, a scowl on his face. Nevertheless, he smiled at me as he ran through the doorway.

"See you later, Sadie!" He called. My eyes were still wide with remembering ten years ago, I don't think I heard him. Why, why did he have to bring that memory up? I finally forgot it, too.

"Sadie? Are you okay?" Mistkuni asked me. I tried to smile and nod, but tears started coming out. I didn't even bother to stop them, it felt better to cry anyway. That was so, so long ago.

Why, Jason?

Tamaki noticed my tears and told everyone they had to leave for the day. Thank God. Once all the girls walked out of the room, I collapsed on the couch and sobbed my heart out. Stupid Jason.

"Sadie! What's wrong?" Mistkuni asked. His big brown eyes were full of concern as he gripped Usa-chan tightly. I shook my head, letting the tears fly off my skin. I didn't want him to know what happened to me all those years ago. He couldn't know back then.

Luke looked at me through his mop of hair. I stared right back at him. Even before he opened his mouth, I knew what he was going to say:

"You have to tell them, Sadie," He was serious in this, and serious Luke isn't someone I mess with.

I sighed and turned to the Host club, with their gorgeous faces and eyebrows knit in concern. _Well,_ I thought to myself, _here goes nothing_.

"When I was five," I began, "Luke and I's family were friends with another rich couple and their daughter that lived just outside of town. One night, the rich family wanted to have a party, and invited us to come with them. Naturally, we accepted. But, being the worry wart my mother was, she wanted to make sure I was dressed appropriately for the part. Since I was a bit of a tomboy, and still am," I tried a small giggle at this, but it didn't work, "The rich family's daughter lent me one of her dresses for the night. I was so happy to go to a fancy party, so I put it on without any hesitation."

"Later on, when we arrived, I mostly stayed outside for the remainder of the party. I had gotten bored real quick. But that's when the men took me," Mistkuni tightened his grip on Usa-chan even more, "A couple of men in black clothing came out and grabbed me, and stuffed me into a car trunk. I remember them driving and pulling me out, then throwing me into a concrete building. For five days they kept me there, and they cut me little by little, first on the arms, then the legs, then my cheeks. But, since I wore that fancy dress the night they captured me, they were demanding a ransom, thinking I was the rich family's child. They got impatient for money and started cutting more than my skin."

I was almost finished, and the tears were completely covering my face now. Luke grabbed me in a comforting hug, and so did Haruhi. I cried more, "T-They cut off my ring finger and sent it to the rich family, saying that it would be my head next of they didn't get the money soon. It h-hurt so much, and I was so scared, that after that, everything turned red. When I woke up, I was still in the concrete room, but my ring finger was back where it was before they cut it off, and all the men were lying bloody o-on the g-ground. I don't know how it happened, but the boy you just saw, Jason, was the son of the man who cut off my finger. Whatever I did to kill those men, he saw it, and at the age of five, too. I just never thought he'd find me here, or vice versa."

After that I completely broke down, each sob wracking my body more than the last one. It hurt, it hurt so much, but I think the hosts were hurt even more, by the looks of their faces.

Tamaki had tears running down his eyes, along with the twins too. Even Mori was frowning deeply. Kyoya looked positively ready to kill, and Mistkuni, well, he surprised me the most.

Whereas Tamaki and the twins were crying, Mistkuni was absolutely bawling. He covered his face in his hands, wetting his sleeves with his tears. Why was he so upset? Yeah, it was a horrible event and all, but to that extent?

"I'll kill that bastard," He said, making me jump at his cussing. Why would Mistkuni, sweet little Mistkuni, say that?

"Mistkuni? What are-" He cut me off by looking me in the eye, the most furious look I had ever seen, _from anybody. _His normally wide chocolate brown orbs were narrowed into dangerous slits, ready for any kind of danger. But what could a cute little shrimp like him do in this situation?

I felt the need to talk about something happier, something like cookies, or, well, cookies.

Somehow, I got the feeling that snacks weren't on everyone's mind.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

After I exchanged many "I'm fine, really," 's with the Host club, Luke and I went back to the apartment for some well-deserved rest. After all, the Host club even offered a day off, but Luke and I refused saying we wanted to pay the debt as fast as possible.

I just hoped that tomorrow would be a lighter day.


	3. Well, Look who's here!

Only on the Outside

Chapter 3: No more cuteness!

It's something that you don't think about when you're doing it, something that doesn't register in your brain until it happens. No, it's not a kiss, and no, it's not sleeping.

It's watching Mistkuni try to be threatening.

"M-Mistkuni, it's alright," I tried to say, but he wouldn't listen. All morning he had been right by my side ever since I told him about the Jason incident. I still was surprised about him crying the way he did, but touched. I mean, how can you NOT think that's sweet? No, I am not a sadist, despite previous assumptions.

Mistkuni looked at me with an adorable "serious" face. Kid, it just doesn't work with a stuffed bunny in your arms. Just not right.

"But what if Jason comes back?" he asked. God, did he have to tilt his head like that?

I waved my hand reassuringly, "If he does, then you have my permission to kick his ass, okay?" He smiled and I grinned back. Such a cute kid.

We stopped outside of my classroom, and Mistkuni looked at me with one of those are-you-sure-you-will-be-fine looks. Yes, yes I will, just don't look at me like that or I'll die from Moe overload disorder. MOD, very dangerous people.

Mistkuni seemed satisfied with that, so he walked off with that little wave of his. I took a deep breath, and opened the door to my classroom of Hell.

And who do you think greeted me at the door?

"Sadie!" Jason said. I grimaced as he tried to hug me, and sidestepped out of the way. He fell straight to the floor anime-style, picking himself up like it never happened. I ran to my desk as quick as I could, ignoring the weird stares I was getting from all my other classmates. God people; get a life and stop staring at other's misfortune!

"Alright class, settle down now," The teacher said. I swear I saw her as an angel when she said that. Jason immediately stopped running towards my desk, and walked to his own with that same puppy-pout that he always gets when he doesn't have his way. Crap, now I sound like he's my childhood friend or something…

"Teacher?" One of the girls called from the back of the class. I turned to look at her, just as everybody else did.

"Where's Lu-kun today?" She continued. I reminded myself that he wasn't here. Oops, forgot my brother…

"He's sick with a cold, seems he isn't used to Japan's climate yet," The teacher said calmly. The girls seemed to accept that and the lesson went on as normal, until the twins started poking me from behind.

"Whaddya want?" I asked, turning to glare at them. They both smiled their Cheshire grins, and leaned in closer.

"We want to make a bet," They said together. The lesson was totally forgotten now as I looked at them with interest.

"What kind of bet?"

"If you," Kaoru –I learned to tell them apart by voice- "Can keep Hunny-sempai from eating cake for the whole club time, we'll set a trap to keep Jason-san away from you," He finished with a wink, probably melting some peeping-tom fan girl's heart.

I thought about it.

"What happens if I lose?" I asked. The twins looked at each other, then to me.

"Your debt increases by twenty-million yen,"

I sighed, a cloud of dread hanging over me. How did I know that was coming?

"I have to accept, don't I?" I whimpered. They grinned and nodded. I looked at Jason, who was still staring at me from his desk. Well, here goes nothing…

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

After my classes ended, I ran to class, with hopes of beating the twins there just in case if Mistkuni ate any cake. I hope not…

I slammed open the doors, dodging the rose petals that attacked me. I think I choked on one again. Dammit.

Of course, I saw all the Hosts lined up at their respective tables (I didn't beat the twins,) but my eyes focused on Mistkuni as I remembered the last part of Hikaru and Kaoru's bet:

"_Don't forget, you can't tell Hunny-sempai about the bet, or what will happen if you lose, got it?" _

_How do they manage to talk at the same time like that?_

"_Yeah yeah," I said, waving my hand._

End really short flashback-

"Oh…" I said, giving myself a noogie. How was I supposed to keep the Cake-god from eating cakes? And, if I did, how was I supposed to stand up to his cuteness? Those twins were going to die someday, I swear.

Mistkuni saw me and bounded over, Usa-chan still wrapped in his arms.

"Sadie? Feeling any better?" He asked, laced with concern. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mistkuni, thanks for asking,"

He brightened up at this and gave me a hug, though in his case, it was the glomp of doom. Oh, how I dreaded and loved it at the same time.

"I'm glad, Sadie!" He said, smiling after he released me. Was this kid always like this? He was seventeen, right? I was so caught up in my wonderings that I failed to hear what Mistkuni said.

"Sadie?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"What? Sorry, I blanked out for a minute there,"

He gave a mock-parent sigh and put on what I had dubbed, "The Mistkuni Mask of Melancholy," A.k.a. his serious face. Total cuteness.

"I said, do you want to come to Kyo-chan's park with us?" He smiled.

"Of course I do, Mistkuni," Again, there needs to be a guide or something for how to stand up to Mistkuni's cuteness. I would freakin' pay the world for it, I swear.

Mistkuni smiled and ran off toward the cakes. WAIT! THE CAKES!

"M-Mistkuni!" I yelled, outstretching my hand. He stopped midstep, just a little ways away from the sweets. Oh, the torture…

"Yes Sadie?" He asked. I gulped.

"Y-You,"

"Yes?"

"Y-You have a…"

"A what, Sadie?"

"A… A... Cavity!" I yelled. He looked as confused as ever at my statement. Well, it's not like I knew what I just said either…

"I have a…what?" He tilted his head, eyes wide. GOD! DON'T DO THAT!

I tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. "A cavity, Mistkuni. I think you ate too much cake yesterday," Wow, this wasn't working at all, I felt so bad.

Mistkuni's eyes grew big and he nodded. "Understood Sa-chan!" He saluted me like an army general. But wait, didn't he just call me Sa-chan, not Sadie?

Oh, wait.

I get it now.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Alright, fess up!" I squinted as a bright light shone in my face. Only then did I realize where exactly the hell I was.

On a chair.

In a black room.

Tied up with rope.

Why do I get the feeling I did something wrong?

"Fess to what?" I asked Hikaru (Who else would it be?). He smirked and copied his brother's stance.

"We know you did something to make Hunny-sempai not. Eat. Cake." They got all up close in my face, pronouncing every syllable as if I was deaf. I wish I was.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" I yelled struggling against the ropes. They looked at each other.

"Do you think she's lying?"

"Why would she, she sucks at it,"

"Point taken,"

I struggled against the ropes even more. Damn doppelgangers…

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me for a while, observing with their golden eyes. Oh, how I want to turn those eyes into a gold trophy right now…

"Fine. You pass. How boring," They leaned down to untie me. Boring?

"Well sorry for not being very stimulating when I'm tied up like that!" I yelled once they were done. They put up their hands in that we're-innocent-but-we-still-aren't act. Only twins can pull that off.

"By the way, where am I?" I asked, still rubbing my wrists. The twins smiled.

"You're in our house, of course!" Great, I was in their house. Just how am I supposed to get out of the sanctuary of the devil's minions? It was bad enough having to get out of their tricky little deals.

"Whyyyyy do I have to be in your house?" I asked plainly. They both pouted, looking at me with golden orbs.

"Because, we couldn't take you to Kyoya, Tamaki would sexually harass you in the form of a "Father-Daughter Relationship,", and Honey-sempai wouldn't let us touch you, Mori-sempai, well, he'd just be Mori-sempai," They finished. I was amazed at how they said every single thing on-key and at the same time. There should be a limit to how synched twins can get.

I sighed, "Fine, just take me home will ya? I need to get back to Luke," They nodded and with that, sent one of their limos to drive me back to my sick sheepdog.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Kaoru and Hikaru P.O.V:

The twins both sighed when Sadie left. Good. They had managed to keep it a secret. They didn't know what possessed them to bring her over there anyways, but for the time being at least she didn't notice anything off.

"Oh Booooooyyys!" Their mother called from the kitchen. Kaoru groaned, Hikaru sighed, and they both walked to their mother.

"Yes, mother?" They both said. Yuzuha turned and smiled at them, a grin bigger than what should be allowed.

"You do remember me saying that a family member was going to be living with us from now on, right?" She said. The twins nodded, their bored gazes seeping to try and figure out what their mother was hiding behind her back.

"Boys, let me introduce, your cousin, Saki Hitachika," She stepped back to reveal what she was hiding. Kaoru and Hikaru were both amazed at the girl before them, for she looked like she WAS them. Her red hair was cut in the exact same style that they cut theirs in, parted off to the right. Her golden cat-like eyes watched their every movement just as they did her, flicking back and forth like a snake's tongue. It must have been easy hiding her; she was so petite that Yuzuha would have no problem.

Saki smiled a devilish grin. The boys both mentally groaned. She already seemed like a copy of them, the word "trouble" just spilled from her aura as she held up her hand in a "V" sign.

"Nice to meet you, suckers,"


	4. Pyschics

Chapter 4:

Enter: The Dragon Lady

"Nice to meet you, suckers," Saki said. There must have been a thousand little voices in the twin's heads saying to not go near her, but alas, it was inevitable. The boys paled. They knew they were bad, they knew they were infamous for their "pranks" and "traps". And they could only guess, if they were this mischievous, then Saki must be downright **evil**.

"Boys, say hello," Yuzuha said. They both straightened and bowed stiffly.

"Nice to meet you, Saki-san," They both said. Hikaru eyed Kaoru, indicating what to do next. The twins stood up, looking their cousin in the eyes. She shamelessly looked back, an aura of trouble forming around her. _It's like looking in a mirror,_ Hikaru thought. Without wanting to seem creepy, he took a look at Saki, how her hair was cut just like theirs, and her quick golden eyes observing every little thing around her. He looked at Kaoru, then to her again. Now he knew what it felt like when people looked at him and his twin. Just downright weird…

"Weeelll, I can tell you'll both be great friends already, I'll go tell the cooks to whip up something special," Yuzuha said. With that the oblivious woman waltzed out of the room, leaving the trio together.

It was silent for a couple seconds, Saki waiting for a conversation to start. She sighed, guessing that she would have to say something instead. She hated bad first impressions. She smiled nervously and began.

"This is pretty awkward, I must say," Saki said while scratching her head. She looked at her cousins, not realizing the resemblance to her at all. All she wanted was food. And a prank. But mostly food.

"Saki-san," One of the twins started. Saki frowned and put a dramatic finger in the air, hushing him quickly.

"One must not refer to family so formally, my dear cousin," She said in a mock-deep voice, walking around the room. The boys watched every step, making sure she didn't leave anything behind that could do them in, or worse. They had heard stories of her from other members of the family, of what a troublesome child she was, and/or how she even managed to spray paint the entire Hitachiin lawn with neon hair dye once. Oh, and there were many, many other pranks, but that one stuck to memory most.

"Yes, if one is to spend hours of the day with another of the same blood, then they must at least form some bond of trust. To do that, however, requires absolutely NO form of 'san' in any way whatsoever. Instead, you are now required to call me by Nee-chan, or perhaps Saki, understood?" She said to the twins. They nodded at the same time, trying to plan how to survive their days in the mansion with this girl. They wouldn't prank her first, as that is just asking for death with a knife in your hands.

Saki noticed the twin's silence and walked up to them, speaking in her normal voice, "Why are you two so quiet?" she asked_. Our chance_, The twins thought and smirked, leaning up against one another, copying each other's poses.

"_Nee-chan_," they drawled out, "Cut the crap, why are you here anyway? Did you get in trouble again from one of your superiors?" They asked. Saki didn't even look shocked or angry as she smirked. The twins saw no reason to drop their reputation they worked so hard to keep if they could avoid Saki's pranks, so they wouldn't let on how nervous they were about having her in the household.

"Actually, boys, you're right. Apparently it doesn't sit well with dear old Obaa-chan when you implant her chair with stink bombs and a whoopee cushion," She said. Saki yawned and hopped up on the counter, acting as normal as can be. The twins anime-face planted.

"You pulled a prank on Grandmother?" Hikaru asked, bewildered. Saki nodded, inspecting the dirt under her fingernails.

"Yeah, so she sicked me on your family for the time being. Sorry, you got the short stick, Hitachiins," Saki held up her fingers in a "V" sign once more, smiling like a maniac. The twins looked at each other, knowing that they were dead as can be. They didn't know that she would go so far as to prank the head of the family…

Saki hopped off the counter.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I'm going to go check and see what's for dinner. See you la- CRAP!" She yelled as she tripped. The twin's eyebrows rose, and they simultaneously leaned over to see Saki lying on the floor with a sweatdrop on her head.

"Oooh, why can't I walk like a normal person?" She whined through the marble. Hikaru smirked at Kaoru, and walked over to the face-planted Saki.

"So, Saki, you're pretty, uh, clumsy there, aren't you?" He said, getting down to her level. She raised her head and glared at him.

"And what's it to you, cousin?" she said. Hikaru snickered. They had something to hold against the family gremlin, who could ask for a bigger break?

"Oh, nothing, nothing. You smell that? I think the food's done. Come on Kaoru!" He yelled for his twin and they set off for the dining room together. Saki growled at them.

"At least help me up you bastards!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Sadie P.O.V**_

I sighed. Another day at Ouran, and another day at the Host club. I looked at Luke, who had recently recovered from his cold, just not the sinus problems it brought. When I got home from the twin's house, he kept asking things like, "Adie, bing da wascoth," or "Oly Cap, dere's uh beh! UH BEH!"

So, yeah, that's how eventful my night was. I just hope the twin's didn't suffer the same fate. When the limo took me home, since it was the first time I ever rode in one, I annoyed the driver with as many questions as possible about the tires and whatnot. Let's just say he was VERY happy when he dropped me off. How do they even know where I live anyway? Oh, yeah, there's Kyoya.

"Luke?" I asked. He turned to me with a dead expression. "Do you think you'll be okay?" He tried to smile but failed epically.

"Doh, I'll beh fine. Don worrey 'bou meh sis, I goddit undah contol-ah-ah-ACHOO!" Yes, real control there Luke. I shot him a deadpan look, then walked the rest of the way to class, him trailing behind. At least he wasn't sniffling all the time; I would have made him stay home if he did that. I can't stand snifflers.

When we got to class, I realized I was very good at multitasking as I looked for the twins and Jason at the same time. When I spotted neither, I got the notion that they kept their end of the bargain, but at the cost of their lives.

"Oh well, what a tragedy," I said as I sat down. My speech didn't get far though as I felt a hand on my head.

"Don't think you got rid of us yet, Sadie-chan," Hikaru said. I sighed, and looked up through my lashes, or, what I had of them.

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" I sweetened my voice sickly, 'delicately' removing his hand while probably bruising a few bones. Hikaru winced and pulled back, making hissing noises with his mouth.

"Ouch! That hurt, you know," He said and looked at me, glaring. Kaoru tutted and grabbed his brother's face to view his own.

"But Hikaru!" he whined, "Why can she make you say the words I was never able to?" Kaoru drew closer to whisper in his brother's ear. I was a tomato by now, as was every other self-respecting girl in the class.

"Kaoru, you know you could never hurt me," Hikaru leaned into his brother's embrace, sliding his hands lower and lower until they reached just above his, err, you know what…

"Th-_That's_ what you guys do?" A girl said from the back. I turned to look at her as she was blushing even more than I was. I nearly gasped. She looked just like them! You could tell she was a girl from her voice and lack of an Adam's apple, but other than that, she looked like their copy. Same ginger hair and golden eyes too…

"Well, yeah, Saki, didn't you know?" Both the twins said at the same time. 'Saki' shook her head. I felt embarrassed for her, somehow.

_I didn't know they did that! _I heard in my head. I didn't think it though. I already knew about the twincest act. Why would I think that? _I thought it was a joke!_ Arrg! Stop it! I pounded my head at the thoughts. They weren't mine! I swear!

"Sadie? Are you okay?" One of my classmates asked as I pounded my head. I stopped and smiled, nodding yes.

"Yeah, just a headache, that's all," I said. They seemed satisfied with that and left me alone. Whatever it was that caused me to think that, it was gone now. It was so weird…

"Alright class, let's get started," The teacher repeated once more. I paid attention to every word, ignoring the thoughts that I just heard.

"Today we have another new student, class please welcome, Saki Hitachika," Saki walked up to the front of the classroom, and everyone gasped at her resemblance to the twins. She held a cool gaze over everybody, observing and judging within a second.

"Hello," She started, "You already know my name, so I'll just say here and now, don't mess with me. I'm know as the reigning queen of pranks at my last home, so be prepared if you piss me off. That is all!" She finished with a grin. I smiled back. I like her already. I looked towards the twins, expecting the same reaction, but all they were doing was grimacing. I wonder why?

"Miss Hitachika, your seat is right over there," the teacher pointed to the one beside mine. I felt happy at the thought of sitting next to Saki. She was really cool.

"Hi, Saki, I'm Sadie," I said, "Nice to meet you," I held out a hand as she sat down. Saki smiled back and took it,

"Been a long time since anybody ever said that to me," she said. I frowned. The twins were still grimacing.

"Saki, as our cousin, don't go disrupting the family name while you're here, okay?" They asked at the same time. I gasped.

"She's your cousin?" I yelled. The twins nodded. Luke stayed his miserable self in the back.

Saki nodded as well and looked back at me. I smiled. She must be an even bigger prankster than them then, this was going to be fun…

"I hope to get along with you, Saki," I said. She laughed and smiled back.

"Likewise,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Sadie!" Mistkuni yelled as he ran towards me. I laughed as he glomped me, as I was in an unusually chipper mood today. Maybe it had something to do with Saki.

"You wanna eat cake with me?" Mistkuni asked. I nodded and was about to run off, but not before being grabbed by the back of the shirt by Stalker-san.

"Not so fast, Sadie-san. You still have your end of the bargain, correct?" he said. I really hate him…

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Mistkuni, I'll have to eat cake another time," I said. He pouted and fake-glared at Kyoya.

"I wanted to have cake with her, Kyo-chan. Oh well," he sighed. I knit my eyebrows together. Again, due to my grandmotherly-feeling towards this kid, I didn't want him to be sad. Curse the feeling, curse it I say…

I walked into the kitchen and began to get out the ingredients. Milk, flour, sugar, the basics. I decided that I was going to be making a Tres-Leches cake this time. My mom had taught me how to make it a long time ago, when I was addicted to Spanish culture. I would waltz around the house screaming "Ole! Ole!" for hours on end.

The last thing I needed was the eggs. As I opened the fridge, I noticed that they were placed on the VERY top shelf of the device. I sighed, "Naturally,". I lifted my arm to try and reach it, but alas, my 4'3 height was no match.

"I really need those eggs," I said aloud. I mean I REALLY needed them. You just can't make a Tres-Leches cake without the eggs.

All of the sudden, the egg cart began to vibrate. One by one, the eggs shot out of the container, cracking into the bowl just like I wanted them to. I stood there, amazed. I didn't even gasp. The carton stopped vibrating, but the holes where the eggs had 'jumped' out still remained.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" I said aloud again. I started hyperventilating, something I don't usually do. How did I do that? Was it even me who did that?

"Wh-What's going on?" I muttered to myself, clutching my head. I heard another rattling. I looked towards the island, spotting the shaking bowl on the counter. My eyes grew wide with fear and amazement. The foggier my head got, the more the bowl shook. It wasn't until the bowl was about to fall off the table that I tried to clear my mind.

"It, it hurts," I felt tear sliding down my cheeks, but I made my thoughts disappear one by one. Pretty soon there was almost nothing left in my head, and the bowl stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God…" But that wasn't the end. I felt myself getting dizzy, and I fainted just at the time someone came rushing in.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Sadie? Sadie?" I head someone's voice call out. Groaning, I opened my eyes, only to shut them again at the light.

"Too bright, turn it off, dammit," I muttered. I felt a light slap to my cheek and heard another voice.

"Wake up already, Sadie!" If I remember correctly, that was Saki. I opened my eyes again to see her face staring down at me. Her brows were knit together, and she looked like she was about to cry any minute now…

"S-Saki! Don't cry! I'm fine, see?" I frantically sat up and assured her of my well being. I saw that I was on the couch, with all the hosts staring at me worriedly.

"Sadie, what happened?" Saki asked. I thought about it for a while, trying to come up with a logical way to tell everyone about the eggs and the bowl.

Go figure, it sounded stupid either way.

"Sadie," Mistkuni began. I looked towards him, smiling.

"Yes, Mistkuni?" I asked. He looked up with tears in his eyes. I felt shocked at seeing that. The small blonde ran at me with inhuman speed and glomped me on the couch, shaking as he did so.

"D-Don't e-ever scare me like that, Sadie, I mean it," He whispered in my ear. I turned redder than ever. Who wouldn't when a cute seventeen-year-old was pinning you to a couch?

"I-I won't, I promise, Mistkuni," I said. He stopped shaking and got off me. He was smiling again, but my heart still ached at the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Now tell us, what happened?" Saki asked, regaining my attention. I inhaled a deep breath, and prepared to make a fool out of myself.

"When I was in the kitchen, I tried to get some eggs on the top fridge shelf, but I couldn't reach. I kept thinking about how much I needed those eggs. Then, they started popping out of the container one by one, and cracked right where I wanted them in the bowl. I was scared by then, and my head was full of so many thoughts it hurt. Then, the bowl started shaking. It wouldn't stop, so I tried to clear my head. It worked, but I fainted afterwards," I finished. All the hosts stared at me for a while, probably wondering what to do with the crazy person in front of them. Kyoya spoke after a long silence.

"Everyone, I think Sadie-san is psychic,"

**Okay, as a little after-note, until I get at least one more review on this, I won't update I want to make sure that people are really reading this, so push that little button down there, push it I say!**

**Oh, and do you think I should put in a incest-relationship with Saki and the twins? Or should I make it more sibling-like? I'm leaning more towards the incest, but I want to know what everyone thinks.**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Okay, that was awkward!

Chapter 5:

Le Gasp!

It was quiet until the furniture started rattling like the egg bowl did. It started to get really bad when the chairs were flying all over the room. Once again, my head was clouded and I couldn't think straight. Remembering what to do from last time, I cleared my thoughts and sat down even more on the red couch. Everything stopped once more, while all the room occupants turned to Stalker-san.

"No shit Sherlock," Everyone said at once. Kyoya looked ticked off, and nearly broke his pen. I would've laughed if not for the 'situation' here.

"Sadie? Please tell me you're okay?" Saki asked. I nodded and smiled my best. She looked relieved. I cleared my throat.

"Sadie," Kyoya started, "I was wondering if you might try to trai-"He was cut off by –guess what?—Jason. The black haired demon ran in the room, slamming the door loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Sadie! Thank God I found you, I somehow managed to lock myself in the bell tower, and it was so dark!" He explained, eyes wide. I shot a look at the twins, who were walking around whistling. Very nonchalant, guys.

"Jason," I started, backing up. He smiled his "cute" grin and continued walking towards me. "Please go away…" I pleaded. Do I even have to say if he did or not?

"Nope,"

See? There you go,

"I'm not going anywhere, little sadistic Sadie," He cooed, nuzzling up to me. I thought I was going to be sick. Well, I did until Mistkuni arrived. Yeah, that's where it got _interesting_.

"Let. Sadie. Go." Mistkuni said. Of course, it wasn't very threatening with his little voice, but the tone would've been enough for me. Jason frowned and held me tighter. He almost _pouted_…

"And what if I don't?" Jason said. Mistkuni smirked, actually smirked, and chuckled.

"I think I can take care of that," Mistkuni sped towards Jason again with inhuman speed, grabbing his arm and slamming him to the ground. Jason was turned over on his back, with Mistkuni pinning his arm behind him. I felt my mouth go open in shock. Mistkuni was a little blonde Jackie-chan!

"Whoa," Saki said. I looked over to see her just as amazed as I was, but her eyes were wider than saucers at this point. The twins waved their hands in front of her, no reaction. That was some serious state of shock…

Mistkuni let Jason up and made him walk out of the room. I sighed once he closed the door. Mistkuni once again had a big grin on his face, walking up to me.

"Jason went bye-bye now, Sadie," He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Mistkuni," I whispered. I didn't feel Mistkuni's arms wrapped around me, though. Feeling awkward, I pulled back, only to see him redder than ever. I was confused. Did I make him blush? Mistkuni was shaking and blushing. I looked to see the twins trying to hold on laughter, snickering behind their hands.

Saki rolled her eyes. "You're both pretty dense," she muttered. I was once again confused, but let it slide this time. I got the feeling that the atmosphere needed a little joy, so I put on a giant grin and spoke loudly.

"Okay!" I don't know what 'okay!' was supposed to mean, but I just went along with it, "Saki! I think you need to introduce yourself," I pointed to her. Her eyes widened, but then returned to size and she smirked.

"Alright then. Gather 'round everyone! Host king, you too," She pointed to Tamaki. He walked over like all of us did.

"I am Saki Hitachika, queen of pranks, and the school's new residing little devil, nice to meet you," she finished royally. Tamaki got up and walked over to her. I don't think you have to be psychic to know what came next…

"Why, princess, how rude of me to ignore you until the last minute, please accept my humble apology," He stated, kissing her hand. Saki didn't even have time to blush. Instead, the twins covered for her.

Hikaru and Kaoru both went up behind Saki, wrapping their arms around her waist and shoulders.

"Stop flirting with our cousin, Tono," They said. Tamaki's expression went from calm to shock in a second, and before you knew it he was already backed away ten steps.

"S-S-She's your _cousin_?" He said. The twins nodded, hugging themselves closer to the ever-red Saki. I snickered behind my hand. It was pretty funny to watch Saki and the twins.

"A-A new demon has appeared before us!" Tamaki wailed. Saki shot him a deadpan look.

"Hey! You two, get off me! I'm your cousin, for God's sake!" She yelled, prying the twins off her. As expected, they wouldn't let go.

"Get off me or I'll prank you!" She yelled. The twins were off her in an instant. Saki smirked. I made another mental note to ask what she meant by prank… I guess she was really good at it…

I laughed as I watched Saki continue to threaten the twins. Now I see why they were acting so rude to her in class before. And the grimacing, now that I think about it. Hikaru and Kaoru defiantly surprised me when they grabbed Saki the way they did, though. It almost seemed… I'm not going into that…

"Sadie-san," I looked towards Kyoya, who was still writing in his little black book, "As I was saying before, I was wondering if you would like to train your…erm…_ability,_" I nodded along with him. It didn't sound like such a bad idea, maybe I could even keep Jason away from me…

"I accept," I said before Kyoya finished. He looked pleased that I went along with it.

"Sadie…" I looked towards Mistkuni. He held Usa-chan and I would've squealed in awe, but was interrupted when he started speaking.

"Can you help me with something?" He asked. Jeezus, kid, just learn already that it's physically impossible to refuse you when you have a freakin' rabbit!

"Sure, what is it?" I asked. Mistkuni giggled and pointed to the twins and Saki.

"Don't you think they would make a cute threesome couple?" He asked. I felt myself anime-fall. Threesome couple? I didn't even think Mistkuni could suggest that!

"M-Mistkuni, they are cousins," I started. He looked at me and shrugged.

"But it's true, isn't it?" He said. I sweatdropped. Too true, at that…

"Yeah, I guess."

Saki continued to rant on and on about how she could prank the twins so badly and all that. I held in a snicker. It really was funny to watch Hikaru and Kaoru get beaten down by a couple of words.

_**Hikaru P.O.V.**_

I can't believe Kaoru and I were getting beaten down by a couple of words. Well, I didn't believe it for a while because I couldn't get the funny picture of Saki's face out of my mind. When Kaoru and I held her, she must have turned redder than any color I had ever seen; it was kind of cute in a way.

…Did I just call my _cousin_ cute?

"Oh, just wait 'till I prank you two…and especially you, Hikaru, for not listening," she pointed to me. I sighed; I knew this wasn't going in a good direction.

Saki still continued to 'warn' us for pranks, man she could talk! Is this what happens over some friendly touching?

I looked around the room, planning to prank her first, since she was going to do it anyways. Were there any objects that I could use? Let's see, vase, no, chandelier, no, Usa-chan, _definitely_ no…oh, what can I use?

_**Mistkuni PO.V.**_

__I looked towards Sadie who was laughing at Saki-chan and the twins. Sadie looked so cute, giggling behind her hand like that. I smiled and hugged Usa-chan tighter, content with watching the Texas girl from here.

I was really surprised when Sadie hugged me like that, though. I wanted her to do that for so long, but it was more like a fantasy than something in real life.

"Sadie?" I asked. She looked at me, "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come over to my house, pinky promise, I mean really _really_ pinky promise, 'k?" She laughed and took her pinky in mine.

"I promise, Mistkuni," she whispered sweetly. I felt my face heat up again. But, she didn't notice it because she looked back over to the still-arguing Saki and twins. I was glad.

_**Sadie P.O.V.**_

__I mentally squealed at the cuteness of Mistkuni's pinky promise. It really, really should be against the law to be that adorable, though. He's cuter than any girl I had seen in my life!

Saki had finally stopped lecturing the twins and was eating cake at the moment. The twins were still watching her uneasily, like she could just pull a prank out of her pocket or something. Well, this is Saki, so it's possible…

I suddenly had an idea. When Kyoya asked me to train, I knew that meant purposefully moving objects with my 'power'. So, I focused on the vase right in front of Saki and the twins. Maybe I could try it out, now that I had an idea as to how to control it…

I willed everything in my mind to lift that vase, trying to at least move it an inch.

Surprisingly, it worked.

The vase started levitating on its own to the amazement of the people watching. Saki stopped eating her cake long enough to see the vase come over to Hikaru, and splash all of its water contents on his head.

"Ah! What the hell is this?" He screamed. I didn't bother holding in my laughter.

"It worked! It worked!" I yelled as I jumped up and down. Hikaru glared at me, just as Kaoru did. Saki looked at me with interest, and Mistkuni was laughing alongside me.

Ah, this might be a turn for the better…

"Sadie! Where have you been?" Luke yelled as he ran in. Everyone turned to him.

"You're a little late," they said.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**No One's P.O.V **_

Luke sat down as everyone continued talking in comfortable silence. He looked around the room, trying to make sure his sister was okay, since he caught a glimpse of Jason heading in the direction. He really needed to watch out for that kid.

Luke sighed and settled back on the couch, 'till a flash of red went past his eyes. Curious, he turned to see the twins talking with another person. A girl.

That looked Just. Like. Them. Only prettier.

Luke's eyes widened when he looked at the girl, who had Hikaru's hair in her fist, shaking his head back and forth while laughing. Okay, so she was a _pretty_ psychopath. He had dealt with that his whole life, growing up in that weird little town of his.

Luke already knew that a blush was across his face when he saw the girl, but it widened when she saw _him_. The girl's eyebrows rose in curiosity before she walked over to greet him.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

In Japanese.

The twins looked at Luke, waiting to hear an answer.

"I…don't know what you're saying," he managed. The girl made a small "O" with her lips. Luke thought it was cute.

"I'm Saki." She said, extending her hand, "I'm the twin's cousin. Oh, and don't piss me off, 'cause I can prank and not be caught, it's an inherited gene," She said, in English. Luke was relieved.

"I'm Luke, I'm Sadie's sister over there," He pointed to Sadie, who was tickling Mistkuni. Saki nodded.

"Oh yeah, I know her. She's a real sweetie," Luke swore he saw 'kawaii' hearts in Saki's eyes (not in a lesbo way)

"She's such a cutie, don't you think she and Mistkuni match each other perfectly?" She spun around the room, before she crashed on the floor. Luke laughed nervously.

"Well… I do admit that she does look a lot like a child, but I wouldn't go as far as to pair her with a gradeschooler…" Luke said. Saki got up from her inspection of the floor.

"Gradeschooler? Hunny-sempai's seventeen! But, he does look like Momiji*…" she muttered. Luke felt his face deadpan. Seventeen? That _kid_ was seventeen? How?

"Sadie!" He yelled. Sadie stopped her tickling fit, walking over to her 6'4 brother.

May I repeat, _**6'4.**_

"What is it, Luke?" she asked. Luke sent her his special sheepdog glare. Sadie gulped.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Sadie P.O.V.**_

I gulped at seeing, well, sensing, Luke's sheepdog of savagery boring holes into me.

"So, Mistkuni is seventeen?" He pointed to the innocent glomper. I froze. He did figure it out. Who in the HELL told him? I gulped, my eyes widening under my brother's gaze. Screw. My. Life.

"W-W-W-Where did you hear that information?" I tried to act innocent. Luke stood up taller than he already was.

"That's not the issue," he said. I felt a sweatdrop. Not good…

"Luke! It's fine! Why are you so upset anyways?" I asked, frantically trying to calm him down. I was the definition of an Epic Fail. Epic. Fucking. Fail.

Luke scoffed, his mouth open in shock, "Why am I upset? Mistkuni is _**two years**_ older than you, yet you act like you've been pals for years! You hug him, play with him, and you _just met him_!" He waved his arms around in a crazy manner. I felt my cheeks heat up in anger.

"You say it like I'm flirting with him! Do you really think I'm that much of a slut to randomly flirt with guys I just meet? Is it so bad that I want to be just friends with one guy for once?" I yelled, catching everybody off guard. Luke was shocked, too, but I didn't care. Striding up to him, I grabbed a lock of his hair, yanked him down, and slapped him across the face, hard.

"You've always been like this! I tolerated it because I thought it was sweet, but this is too far! How come you always have to get like this when I talk to a guy, be friends with him, or anything?" I released Luke's hair, letting him stand up. By now I had tears in my eyes, streaming down my face, ect.

I ran out of the room, slamming the doors open and not bothering to look back. This was the final straw.

**A/N: *I was talking about Momiji from fruit's basket, incase you didn't know . And sorry this took so long to put up, I've been working on another story day and night and this hasn't been my top priority, as you can see from the crappy chapter ;) .**

**Once again, no reviews, no updates, Sayonara!**


	6. Sibling Rivalry Sucks!

Chapter 6:

Sibling Rivalry Sucks!

_**Mistkuni P.O.V.**_

I never quite thought that Sadie could get mad like that. I always thought that she was always happy. But when she stormed out like that, she looked even madder than Chika-chan when he sees me. I felt really bad, since I was the one who got Lu-chan mad at her in the first place.

"S-Sadie," I muttered, clutching Usa-chan tightly. Lu-chan was in some kind of shock state, just staring at the door. Saki-chan was staring opened-mouthed, along with the rest of the Host club members, excluding Taka-chan.

I took quiet steps toward the door, until I was in front of Lu-chan.

"Lu-chan?" I asked, looking up at him. He didn't respond.

"Can I go and see Sadie?" I asked, waiting for a reaction. I didn't think he would do anything, but instead he looked down at me, and glared, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"You _stay away_ from my _sister_, brat," He growled, standing up to his full height. I creased my eyebrows, upset. I wasn't going to stay away from Sadie, ever! She didn't need a brother like that who wouldn't even let her be friends with me!

"I-I…" I tried to form sentences, almost tearing up. I couldn't bear the thought of being apart from Sadie.

"I…I won't!" I yelled, running through the doors before he could stop me. All around every hall, I kept my eyes open for Sadie. Even with my hearing, she couldn't be found.

"W-Where are you Sadie?" I said to myself. I was worried if Jason-san got her or not. The very thought made my hands clench. But, they stopped when I heard a soft sniffling a couple meters away.

I walked towards the sound, coming to a small, unnoticeable corner. Sadie sat there, her balled up form making her look even smaller than she already was.

"Sadie!" I yelled. She looked up. The sight of her tears made me want to cry too.

"O-Oh! Mistkuni! Th-Thanks for finding me," She said, wiping them away. I knelt down to her level, taking her wrist gently in my hand. She looked at it and then smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want to talk about it, Sadie?" I asked her, holding up Usa-chan. She giggled and nodded.

"I would love to, Mistkuni,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Sadie sat down in the school's library room with me. I sat next to her, prepared to listen to whatever story she had to tell.

"Ever since my…incident…Luke was wary of other guys around me. Despite his attitude, he's really strong, and wouldn't ever let another guy around me. So, I was stuck playing with all the girls for a long time. It was awful. Luke always told me that I could tell him anything, but I couldn't. I couldn't ever tell him about the crushes I had, or the Valentine's Day gifts I got. And the girls, oh mercy, the girls. I was stuck with those bitches my entire life at that school, till one day, I gave up,"

"Luke wasn't there that day, so I got sick of trying to understand the fun of Barbie's when I saw the boys playfully fighting each other, and laughing. It looked like so much fun, so I asked if I could join in. One of the boys said that they had no room for girly-girls, so I punched him in the face to prove I wasn't one. After that, I started playing with them every day when my brother wasn't around. To this day Luke doesn't know I did that, but if I didn't, I might have gone insane, seriously," Sadie finished, running a hand through her hair and smiling, a true smile.

I grinned, getting up from my chair across from Sadie and pulling her into a hug. It was probably the nicest thing in the world to feel, especially when she put her arms around me in return. I turned my head to whisper in her ear:

"Do you want to have some cake, Sa-chan?"

She nodded into my shoulder. I pulled away, taking her hand and leading her back to her brother.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Hikaru P.O.V.**_

I think we were all a little peeved at Luke when he burst on Sadie like that. Even if Kaoru liked someone else, I would never think to stop him from that. It seemed cruel to a fellow sibling like me. I looked towards Kaoru, who was sharing the same thoughts as me.

Saki was unreadable, though. She stood there, hands clenched, but with a pleasant smile on her face. An extremely pleasant smile on her face. Saki walked over, each step more like stomping than the last. Yup, she was mad.

Saki stomped over to Luke, who wasn't in shock anymore, and punched him in the gut. I winced. That was a really hard punch too. I had to give her credit; stronger than she looks.

"You bastard!" She screamed in his ear. Luke winced.

"Don't you ever talk to Sadie like that again! How could you do that to your own sibling?" She continued. I raised my eyebrows, impressed. Maybe there was more to her than I first thought?

"You should be happy for Sadie, who actually found someone just like her! You bastard!" She punched him again, even harder. I sweat dropped, thinking she might just go overboard with this.

"S-Saki…" I walked up to her, catching her flying arm in my hand. She looked up to me, tears threatening to spill. I put her arm back down. Saki looked back to Luke, who was crumpled in defeat.

"I'll never forgive you," She walked away, out of the room. I had to hand it to her, even though she and Sadie had only known each other for a day. Sadie was probably the first person who said she was 'glad to meet her'.

Sadie P.O.V.

The doors were in front of me, just waiting to be opened. But opening them would mean facing Luke, who was probably pissed at me as ever. I could understand, but I was pissed at him too. I guessed we would just both have to get over it.

Now all that was left was to open the doors. Not that hard, right? You just have to turn the handle like so, and push. Nothing to it. Except for one problem:

There was a bee.

Not just any bee. But the mother of all queen bees, just sitting there, _daring_ me to push that handle. Come on, it won't hurt, it seemed to say. Mistkuni looked at me funny.

"What's wrong Sadie?" He asked. I kept my eyes on the bee.

"There's a bee,"

The make it fly off, right Usa-chan?" He held up his bunny.

"But it's a bee,"

"Bees don't hurt,"

"What planet are you from?"

I tentatively reached out my hand to the knob. Just a couple more inches…

The bee flew off.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was more intimidating than I thought. To a bee.

The door opened. I stepped in. Mistkuni followed in after me, clutching Usa-chan tightly to his chest. I saw Luke in the center of the room, sitting on a couch while everybody else was watching him and Saki carefully. Even Tamaki looked slightly pissed. That kinda scared me…

"Luke…" I started. He looked up, and I could see his hair actually parted out of his face, showing his beautiful calming hazel eyes. That was always the part I loved most about my brother, his eyes. They could pacify a baby with one glance, I've seen it happen.

"Sadie?" He asked, standing up. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I already missed him so much.

"Luke I'm sorry!" I ran towards him, crushing him in a hug. He caught me, and buried his head deep into my shoulder, while laughing as well.

"It's alright, it's alright," He said, smoothing my hair down with his hand. I clung to him and cried like a baby. I loved my brother, I really did. I couldn't believe I said all those mean things to him, it seemed criminal.

"You two are so cute," Saki said from behind me. Just as I got up, Luke covered his abdomen with his hands, almost like a reflex. I looked from him, to Saki, then back to him again. Saki was smiling smugly. I thought better not to ask.

Everyone looked a little happier now, like a ban was lifted or something. It made me happy as well. Mistkuni was spinning around and around with Usa-chan and Mori, probably making them want to puke but being oblivious to it anyway.

I smiled, "Who wants to have cake?"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Hikaru P.O.V.**_

I smiled as I watched Sadie and Luke play together again. I guess they were real siblings, after all. Luke didn't seem so bad, he just wanted to protect his sister, and I guess I would too after what happened to her. It only seemed logical.

I looked towards Saki, who had an absent minded smile on her face, almost seeming nostalgic. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Octopus," She said suddenly, looking at me. I rose an eyebrow.

"Octopus?"

"What?"

"You just said octopus,"

"My mind was in a far-away place,"

"That I can see,"

She looked nostalgic again. An idea popped in my mind.

"Do you have siblings, Nee-chan?" I asked her. She looked shocked at the Nee-chan part, but smile nonetheless.

"Yeah, actually, I have a sister, and I really miss her, so I had to blow off some steam at Luke," She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. I muttered under my breath.

"More than a little steam if you asked me,"

Saki playfully punched my right shoulder, but it hurt like hell anyway. Tip of advice, Saki. Strong.

Fear.

"My sister is probably the greatest person in the world, and I'm happy, because she might be coming to Ouran soon," she said, eyes lighting up. I paled. Another Saki wouldn't do the world good. Not at all. I pictured D-Day coming very soon…

"If you want to make a bucket list, go do it outside," Saki said, noticing my look. I snapped out of it.

"Why?"

"Because, we're cousins, I know what you're thinking. And don't worry, my sister isn't the emotional type. She's a lot like Mori-sempai," Saki pointed over to the dizzy Mori. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it hitched when I felt Saki's arms around my stomach. She was hugging me.

Saki. Hug. Shouldn't. Enjoy.

But, do.

"Saki? What _are_ you doing?" I asked. She smiled into my chest. I felt her hands nervously running over each other, like she was anxious, in the small of my back. Just to say, it made me blush like hell.

"Just to thank you for putting up with me for now, not everybody in our family stands the problem child," She looked up to me, grinning. I blushed again. This was my COUSIN! I shouldn't be blushing!

"I-It's okay, Nee-chan," I kind of liked that name now, "It's not like we hate you or anything, you're pretty cool," I patted her on the head. She smiled and hugged me tighter. I looked up to Tamaki, who had just cleared his throat.

"Well, even though there is no one here, I declare the Host club, retired. I bid you adieu," He bowed like some nobleman and waltzed out the door, everybody else soon following. Kaoru motioned towards the door.

"Let's go, Hikaru, Saki," He started walking. Saki let go of me and followed him. I was about to, but something caught at my waist. I looked down to see the light glinting off almost translucent silver string that was tied around me in many, many knots.

"How did this get her- Saki!" I yelled at her. She was giggling uncontrollably, on the floor, dying of laughter. It wouldn't be the only thing she was dying of if she didn't get me out of here.

"Y-You idiot," She laughed even harder. So that's why she hugged me! And she wasn't running her hands together in nervousness, but she was tying the knot! That devil!

"The first prank of the season, boys, see ya!" She ran off, leaving Kaoru and me to get out of this. Saki popped her head back in the door after a minute.

"By the way, I wouldn't try to cut that string if I were you. It's the same material they use for Chinese handcuffs. The more you pull, the tighter it gets. So, with that, good luck!"

**Author's note! Sorry, I know this didn't go up in forever, but I was working on another story for Kuroshitsuji. Check it out, if you please, it's titled I'm Officially Screwed! That's all for now!**

**P.S. You know the drill. Review, or no update :D Goodbye! **


	7. Pranking Lobelia

Chapter 7:

Pranking Lobelia

I snickered as Saki told me about her prank towards the twins. We were walking down one of the courtyards in the school, at our lunch break.

"And then Hikaru spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out how to untie the string!" She yelled at the end. I burst out laughing. She really was the queen of pranks. I admired her.

Saki laughed too. For a while we just talked and laughed some more. I wish I could prank like Saki could. The only pranks I had ever done were ones like stealing Luke's stuff or putting a whoopee cushion underneath him. Scratch that. Little Miss Midget here was caught before that even happened.

"You know, I think that Luke has a crush on you," I said, poking Saki. She didn't even blush. Just raised an eyebrow. Dammit.

"Why?"

"I'm his sister, I know these things,"

"You could have just left it at the fact that you're _psychic_," Saki poked me back. I sweatdropped. That would've worked too…

"Very true, indeed," I said to myself. Saki snickered and laughed some more. I actually had made a promise to myself earlier on that I wouldn't read other's minds if I didn't have to. It seemed like the ultimate invasion of privacy. I know I would hate it.

We got up and started to walk towards the classrooms at the sound of the bell. The amazing part was the fact that we could hear it. Why?

Because we were on the other, deserted side of the Ouran Campus.

I got the feeling that something bad was about to happen, call it women's intuition...call it psychic...

Call it the-fact-that-there's-a-creepy-lesbo-behind-us.

"Oh, look at this! Two fair maidens, as innocent as a newborn lamb," A deep female voice said from behind us. Saki and I froze, turning around slowly.

"W-What?" We said at the same time.

The tall girl spoke on, wearing a different uniform that Ouran's. "Isn't the Mistress Fate cruel? To keep such lovely flowers of purity at a place where they can be tainted, oh the malevolence!" She put a hand to her head, feigning shock. Saki and I sweatdropped.

"Is she related to Tamaki?" Saki asked me. I shrugged. The tall brunette stood up, marching over to us along with two other girls.

"Come with us, maidens, and relish in the air of undeniable love!" The two girls grabbed us from behind, smiling like they had just done us a favor. Like Hell.

A limo was parked right outside of the school gates. Saki and I looked at each other nervously. The girls dragged us to the car, laughing and giggling like we were the best of friends. Saki was struggling, but the strength of the girls actually overpowered her for once. That left me, recall, 4'3 _me_, with no hope whatsoever.

As we were being dragged, I said the only thing that made sense at the moment,

"Misktuniiiiiii!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_Saki P.O.V._

I was surprised at the fact that Lobelia Academy was so big. And when I say big…

I mean _big._

I didn't give up on struggling the whole ride there. These bitches had it coming to them one way or another. I would prank them so bad when they let me go…

_If_ they let me go.

"Sadie, don't worry, I'll get you out of this, okay?" I said to her. She nodded. I quickly began my escape plan. Sometimes it's a real gift to be a member of the Hitachiin family…

My eyes scanned the premises. We were in a ballroom. A crystal chandelier was above us, as well as a partially carpeted staircase, the kind that has a removable carpet.

Then there were the guards.

There was Lobelia girls posted on every exit of the room, from the double doors to the archways. I could probably get past them, but Sadie was too tiny and frail to make much of a difference. That left the windows, which weren't guarded. But I knew that as soon as we made a move that the Lobelia girls would stop us at all costs. My eyes flicked to the carpet. Judging from how extravagant the tall girl was, she'd probably make an entrance onto those stairs. Scratch that. She would.

I thought harder, completing the final step of my plan: Finding the flaws. I was strong, but not strong enough to pull an entire staircase carpet with someone on it. The window was almost not an option, since it was in the center of the ceiling and incredibly high. I knew if my sister, Yvette, were here, she'd be able to jump up there with both of us. But she wasn't here. That left me.

I heard the tapping of shoes. I paled, there wasn't much time. You would need to be a superhero to pull that entire carpet up and snag it at the top of the window. Coming here, I already memorized the layout of the school, so I knew there was a roof right beside it. That would have to do for now.

Wait…superhero?

I grinned, turning to Sadie. What better luck could I have?

"Sadie," I whispered to the nervous midget. She looked at me.

"What?"

"I know how to get us out of here, but you'll have to do exactly as I say, alright?"

Sadie nodded quickly. "Hell freakin yeah!"

"Okay, but it involves your psychic powers. Is that okay with you?" I saw slight hesitation in her eyes, but it cleared and she nodded. I smiled.

"Alright, now here's the plan. When Little Miss Lesbo Witch comes down those stairs, you need to focus all of your energy into pulling the staircase carpet out from under her. That way she'll slip. Then, you need to pin the carpet on the large nail sticking out from the top of the window, got it?" She nodded again, "We can make out escape from there,"

Sadie smiled brightly, in a way that only innocence can exist.

"Got it!"

"Oh, fair maidens," The voice of hell started, and I looked up. There she was, walking down the stairs, one step at a time. I set my features into a glare.

"Alright Sadie, in three, two, one," I whispered to her, and on one she shut her eyes and I stood up, watching the carpet rise. It was kinda scary, actually, but more cool than anything. The girl, who I had realized was named Benibara, had a look of shock on her features as she slipped off the carpet and onto the floor. All the girls immediately went to help Benibara instead of trying to get us. That made it perfect.

"Now, Sadie! The window!" I yelled. She lifted up the carpet and hooked it on the window. I took out my pocket knives and stuck them into the rough fabric, slowly pulling myself upwards. I got faster as my muscles heated up. I looked down to Sadie, who was using the holes I made to pull herself upwards as well. I smiled. She just might become my apprentice.

We reached the window together and burst out onto the roof. It felt like a real espionage, with our amazing escape and awesome skills.

This was truly the Ultimate Prank.

We ran across the roof until I saw the fire escape. We were almost there.

I ran as fast as I could beside Sadie, but stopped in my tracks when I saw a flash of white hair, mountain green eyes, and a faithful katana. She stood there, blocking our paths, looking as prestigious as she did, just like I remember her back in the Himalayas.

With a happy smile on my face, and my eyes warm enough for tears, I whispered,

"Is that you, Yvette?"

OOOOOooooOOOOO

_Mistkuni P.O.V._

I was enjoying my lunch. It was a very, very nice lunch, with olives and pesto sauce and everything on it. Tama-chan was complaining to the twins about sexually harassing Haru-chan again, and Taka-chan was being more quiet and stoic than usual. I was just about to take another bite into my sandwich when I heard a loud scream:

Mistkuniiiiii!"

My sanwich dropped. It was Sadie's voice. Judging by Mori's face, he heard it too. In the blink of an eye I ran out of the room, and sped onto the courtyard. I saw the Lobelia girls drive off with Saki and Sadie, their faces pressed to the window in knowing of the doom to come. I frowned. I wasn't happy anymore.

"Those bitches, Sadie is _mine_," I said to myself. I turned to look at the twins and Tama-chan. They would have to get along without me for now. I hope Usa-chan could keep them safe.

I immediately started running towards the direction of the school.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

_**Sadie P.O.V.**_

So, I'm running on a rooftop. Did you not hear? Running. ON. ROOF. TOP.

"Does it even occur to you how stupid this is?" I yelled while running beside Saki. She didn't hear me. Instead her eyes grew wide and she stopped straight in her tracks, smiling and nearly crying. I looked over to her line of sight, seeing a tall, stoic girl, with mountain green eyes and long, flowing white hair. She was pretty, yes, but honestly she kinda scared me...

"Is that you, Yvette?" Saki asked, hopeful. One nod was all she got.

"I'm back, sister,"

"Sadieee!" I looked down over the roof to see Mistkuni running full speed into the ballroom. I sweatdropped. I wasn't in there...Mistkuni...

"I'll find you, Sadie!" He yelled. My face deadpanned. No, I wasn't in the back alleyway either...

"Sadie!" Nor the gardens...

"Sadie!" Nor the fountains...

"Sadie!" No! Not in tree!

"Mistkuni...you little devil," I said to myself.

You'd say that too if you saw a midget run full force at the watering hose.

Author's Note! Yes, this was a short chapter, but I needed to get back into the jist of things so I could keep writing. So far, do you think this is going pretty well? If the next review doesn't answer the question I'm about to ask, I won't update! (Evil Face)

I have a deviantART profile with a drawing of Sadie on there, if you want to see what she looks like then go there! That's an odere of the count of cookies!

Anyways, I'm going to add an incest relationship with Saki and the twins, but do you think it should be more with Hikaru or with both him and his brother? That's all, bye!

Remember, no review (answer the question) no update!


	8. Midgets and Cousins

_Chapter 8:_

_The Midgets, Prankster, and Just About Everyone there Is…_

"Mm, this is a good meal,"

"Yep,"

"Sure is,"

"You know what would make this meal even better? Some honey mustard, and ketchup,"

"Yep,"

"Sure would,"

I sweatdropped at Saki and the twins. All morning, all morning now they had been like this, Saki daydreaming about her sister and Hikaru and Kaoru moping because they couldn't properly tease her. It was funny at first, but now it's just plain annoying. Even Mistkuni seemed upset by it.

I turned to the blonde glomping machine. And almost died. Yes, Mr. I-have-a-rabbit-so-worship-me looked adorable before, and even before that. Yes, he had never once looked un-cute to me. But now, oh ho ho…

Now was different.

Picture this: An innocent dirty-blonde is sitting at a lunch table, his lower lip stuck out in a pout. His arms strongly grip his pink bunny, while his short legs kick back and forth under the table. Then, here comes the killer part.

He's got cake.

A biiiiiiiig piece of it, with frosting making a mustache of his upper lip. I laughed and reached over with a napkin to clean it off.

"You've got a little something, riiiight here," I dabbed the stuff off, then prepared to run for my life as Mistkuni decided it was glomping time. The scariest part about it was, the fact that he was so cute you considered actually going for it. But no. That wasn't part of the battle plan.

Battle Plan for Dummies:

First: Don't give into the enemy's tricks. Stay strong and fight your way.

Second: Make sure you have tricks of your own. You should always come prepared.

Third: Always have a backup plan. And, the backup plan should follow like so:

"DEAR RABBIT IN THE HEAVEN DON'T KILL ME!"

And just carry on from there.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Since when do you have a guitar, Sadie?" Tamaki asked me. I looked up at him. Then at my guitar. Him. Guitar. Him. Guitar.

He won.

"Luke said we should play, though I haven't got a clue why," I answered back. Tamaki looked interested.

"Can you play?"

"No, Sherlock, I bring this to look cute,"

"Well it certainly works OW! Why did you do that Haruhi?" He cried anime tears. Haruhi had a deadpan look on her face.

"Sempai, Sadie was being sarcastic. She can play," Haruhi turned to me. "What will you be playing?"

I shrugged, "Luke wouldn't tell me until today. He says we already know the song, but wanted to make it a surprise,"

Speak of the sheepdog and he shall come.

"Sis! You wanna know what we'll be playing?" He was waaaaaayyy to cheerful. Plus, his hair was combed out of his eyes again. I could NOT refuse to those hazel eyes.

"S-Sure,"

"Here," He handed me the song lyrics. My eyes ran over it, then stopped. I clutched the paper in my hand.

"Luke…"

"S-Sadie, please? It's just one more time, come on!" He put his hands together and put on the full puppy-dog look. I felt a vein pop. Come on, Sadie! Stand up to it! Stand up!

My butt doesn't work. Happy?

"F-Fine," I pouted and walked up to the stage. There was a barstool there and a mic, along with another mic right next to it. I sweatdropped. When did that get there…

"You ready sis?" Luke asked, standing on stage. I sighed, nodding.

"You bet,"

I picked up my guitar, strumming the first notes, while singing with Luke at the same time. I usually can't sing very well by myself, but with Luke we were unstoppable.

"I'm a dead man walking here  
>But that's the least of all my fears<br>Ooh, underneath the water"

Barton Hollow. The most amazing song I ever heard. And also the hardest and most embarrassing for me to sing.

"It's not Alabama clay  
>That gives my trembling hands away<br>Please forgive me father

Ain't going back to Barton Hollow  
>Devil gonna follow me e'er I go<br>Won't do me no good washing in the river  
>Can't no preacher man save my soul<p>

Miles and miles in my bare feet  
>Still can't lay me down to sleep<br>If I die before I wake  
>I know the Lord my soul won't take<p>

I'm a dead man walking  
>I'm a dead man walking<p>

Keep walking and running and running for miles  
>Keep walking and running and running for miles<br>Keep walking and running and running for miles

Ain't going back to Barton Hollow  
>Devil gonna follow me e'er I go<br>Won't do me no good washing in the river  
>Can't no preacher man save my soul"<p>

I finished by strumming out the last notes. The entire crowd started clapping for me and Luke, well, since it was mostly girls, it was mostly for Luke. Even Saki looked amazed-wait. Saki.

Ahhh and the midget gets it.

I whispered to Luke while putting my hand on the mic, "So that's why…" I nodded my head in the direction of the female prankster. Luke blushed. I giggled. I laughed even more when Hikaru pouted at not being able to reach Saki through annoyance. I sweatdropped. She was really out there…

"Sadie! Sadie!" I looked up to see Jason jumping up and down, waving his arms and smiling. I groaned. And here I was having fun…

He ran up to the stage. Luke didn't see him yet, even though Jason was bouncing up and down like Mistkuni on a sugar high, "Sadie, you were awesome! You'll have to give me a private show sometime, 'kay?" He winked at the end like a little kid. I would've smiled and agreed, but this is Jason we're talking about. First rule of Jason-physics: Don't approach Jason. Second rule: Run like hell if you even have to consult these rules.

"Jason!" I hissed, "You have to get away, now, or else Luke's gonna kick your ass!" I knit my eyebrows together at the end. Jason's eyes grew innocently wide, and he cocked his head.

"Are you actually worried about me, Sadie?" He asked. I would've replied, but Mistkuni cut in:

"I would _hope not_," Mistkuni said. He had a sadistic smirk on his face, all the while holding Usa-chan like a precious memento. From what I heard that was actually true.

Jason frowned and backed off. Turns out he was still scared of Mistkuni. I felt a little bad for him, but not enough to scold the blonde glomper. Mistkuni walked up to me, grinning like an idiot.

"You were really good Sadie!" He gave me a hug. Not a glomp, but a sweet little hug. I squeezed his petite body back. He was the perfect size to hug.

"Awww, the two midgets are embracing," Saki said from behind me. I turned to see her happier than ever, with the twins trying with all their might to poke her into oblivion. They were the definition of an Epic Fail.

Epic. Freakin'. Fail.

"Sakiiiii, listen to meee," Hikaru whined. She shooed him off like a fly. He frowned, grabbing her on both of the shoulders.

"Saki! Pay attention when someone's talking to you!" He stared her deep into the eyes. Luke's jaw dropped. Mistkuni and I were leaning into the Harlequin moment. Kaoru was snickering. Saki was blushing, and Hikaru was oblivious to it all.

I love this school.

_**Hikaru P.O.V.**_

Kaoru and I had been trying all day to annoy the hell out of Saki. What? It was the best thing to do until I thought of a way to get her back for the prank she pulled on me. Chinese handcuffs, seriously?

She had been oblivious to everything and everyone ever since she saw her sister at Lobelia. It angered me for some reason.

Sadie and Luke sang on stage, and that was the only thing that got Saki out of her trance. It wasn't the fact that Sadie sang, it was Luke._ Luke_ was the one who got Saki to listen to him. That was an insult to my manly pride, if I do say so myself.

Saki was awed when Hunny-sempai and Sadie started hugging. I chuckled. It was kind of cute, but that was outweighed with the fact that Saki STILL wouldn't pay attention to me.

"Sakiiiii, listen to meee," I whined at her, making my most effective pair of puppy-dog eyes. It didn't even faze her. Damn woman. I was getting angry now.

"Saki!" I grabbed her around the shoulders, "Listen when someone is talking to you!" I yelled. She sure noticed me then. The feminine face so identical to mine lit up in shock, trying to take in what was happening.

"Hi-Hikaru?" She asked. I ignored her.

"Don't just ignore me like that! Is this how family's supposed to treat each other? For god's sake nee-chan, I hate it when you do this!" I slapped a hand over my mouth at the end. Craaaaaaap, why did I have to say that?

Saki tried to conceal her surprise, "It…isn't that big a deal, onii-chan, I wasn't trying to be mean, sorry," Her eyes lowered in shame. I felt a blush creep onto my face. Why am I blushing for my COUSIN?

"I-It's okay, just don't do it again," I said, scratching the back of my neck. The moment was interrupted by two giant "AWWWWWWWWWWWW" 's coming from behind us. I looked to see a sugar-happy Mistkuni and Sadie dancing around singing, "Hikaru and Saki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" I cut them off.

"W-What are you singing?" I yelled. They both stopped and grinned like idiots. Even Kaoru, my own brother, was laughing his head off,

"Y-You're such a lovebird, Hikaru! I can only laugh like this to mask my pain," He purposefully put on a fake smile. I took this as my cue,

"Kaoru, don't laugh like that, you wanted that to be you, isn't that right?" I put my hand under his chin. He smiled again. I swear, if I didn't have practice in this, I'd be on the ground laughing by now.

"Yes, brother," He closed his eyes in 'bliss'. All the girls, including Sadie, squealed, while Saki sped from the room, blushing like a madwoman. I chuckled to myself.

"I still got it,"

**AUTHOR'S NOOOOOOOOTE! Sorry I took forever to put this one up, I had another story to work on and plus I've been out antiquing all weekend, and the STAAR tests we have to take in Texas schools. All in all, it sucked. Tell me if anything went wrong with this chapter, oh, and I'm giving a quick shoutout to justiceoftheworlhp-yeahright and Excel Fusion, you guys rock! Thx a lot!**

**You guys know what to do:**

**REVIEW REVIEW BLOODY REVIEW!**

**Or no chapter. ;) **


	9. Martial Arts for Midgets

Chapter 9

Martial Arts for Midgets

What do you do when a blonde is pouting at you? Do you squeal out of cuteness? Or do you feel guilty? I, for one, do neither.

I run.

"Misktuniiiiiii!" I yelled, running away, "I said I wouldn't do it!" Alas, blonde midget beats auburn midget. I should have known. Mistkuni caught up to me, grabbing hold of my shirt collar. Nearly choked me to death, thanks.

"But Sadie!" He whined, staring me in the eyes, "I'm worried about you! W-What if, J-Jason-san comes after you, and I'm not there?" He cried out anime tears. Dammit. He knew that I couldn't resist the tears, especially on him. Whyyyy, midget, why?

"F-Fine," I said, looking down. Mistkuni squealed and hugged me with half his might. Note, I say half his might for the sole reason of his extreme expertise in the martial arts areas, hence our current situation.

"Yay! I'll start teaching you tomorrow, after club hours, 'kay?" He was smiling so brightly there was no way I could refuse. He should have known that by now!

"Yeah, yeah,"

OOOOOooooOOOOO

Tip of advice: When being taught martial arts by a midget, make sure you don't get caught trying to escape. Midgets are dangerous.

"Oooohhhhh Saaaaaaaddiiiiiiiieeeee," Mistkuni called, right as I was about to open the door. Crap, he was scary. Try not to be too terrified when you read this, but picture it: A seemingly 'adorable' blonde holds a death grip on a rabbit, smiling brightly while standing in front of your only escape.

Here's the killer: He's staring straight at you. With a smirk.

Horrifying.

"M-Mistkuni, I don't think I'm cut out for this," I sweatdropped, backing up. He advanced, smiling brightly like he was doing me a favor. Last time I checked, I wasn't a masochist.

"Course you are, Sadie," He said, "Because _I_ say so," He held up his hands, Usa-chan balancing on his head, "Now fight me,"

I gulped, succumbing to his words…and rabbit.

"Fine," I struck a punch, aimed at his right jaw. Hint: Notice the word _aimed_. Now, notice the lack of the word _hit_.

I was on the floor on seconds.

"Remember Sadie, it isn't just about hitting, you need to dodge as well," He spoke, holding my arm behind me. I cried anime tears. I never knew Mistkuni to be so ruthless! What happened to the little feed-me-cake-and-I-worship-your-feet angel? I want him back!

He let me up, signaling for me to start again. I sighed. This was going to last forever.

"Try this, Sadie. Every enemy has a weakness," He spoke, wearing the Mistkuni Mask of Melancholy. I giggled. I love his serious face, "And you use that weakness to try and repel them," He stuck his finger out, like he was scolding me. He was so cute!

"Like, for example," I started out, thinking, "Yours would be…cake?" He shook his head.

"Now, see, Sadie, It won't work now, because I know you were planning to use that against me. No element of surprise," He shrugged, looking cuter than I had ever seen him.

"Oh, okay," I decided to try something out, "Well then let's go!" We got into our fighting positions, him ready with Usa-chan on his head. My idea probably wouldn't work, but might as well try…

"Wanna have some cake, _Honey_?" I called, smiling brightly. This time, the element of surprise came on both of us. My idea actually worked.

For a split second Mistkuni showed surprise, and that was all I needed to land a punch towards Sire of the Stuffed Rabbit. He didn't even block it, landing on the ground. For a while I actually thought I had hurt him, but….

"Yay! Sadie did it!" Apparently he's fine, "Now we can eat cake!" He skipped to the doors. I sweatdropped.

"That's all it took…"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Saki P.O.V.**_

__My life was the definition of awkward silence.

Unfortunately, my twin 'brothers' didn't know that.

They thought I was being _pouty_.

Me, pout? Never.

"Come on, Nee-chan, Yvette will get here soon enough, just wait," Kaoru, the _sweeter_ one, tried to cheer me up. Hikaru, on the other hand, was Satan in disguise.

"Humph," Who actually says humph, anyway? "We don't need another cousin to tie me up with Chinese handcuffs,"

"That was handcuff _string_, and she doesn't do that. Remember? I said she acted like Mori!" At that we all turned towards the tall rock eating cake with Hunny and Sadie. Yeah. He looked happy.

Hikaru got a glint in his eye, along with Kaoru, and, eventually, me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You shouldn't have to ask,"

We all smiled evilly. It was time our little Lord of Brick met someone new.

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

Hunny swung his legs back and forth as he ate cake. He caught the evil smiles of the three troublemakers.

"I think they're plotting something, Taka-chan,"

"Hn,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Sadie**_

I honestly didn't think I would have to use Mistkuni's teachings anytime soon. I mean, he was stuck to me like glue, so where's the danger if Jason came along?

That is something you're about to learn.

"Bye Mistkuni!" I shouted as I walked out the door. He waved back happily. Luke had to stay home because of another cold, so of course he left it to me to pick up the groceries on my way back. Stupid brothers.

I walked my way all the way to the grocery store, picking up macaroni, towels, etc. I really liked that store; it had everything, kinda like Wal-Mart.

Ever since I was little I had an irrational fear of getting on a bus. Call it crazy, but there's something I just don't like about sitting with random people you don't know on a dirty vehicle with another person you don't know taking you somewhere without any other word. Again, just a little bug with it.

So, this lead me to walk across the street. Apparently, the flashing-hand sign looks a lot like its stick-figure counterpart when it's fifty feet away. It wasn't even a busy street that day, so me, thinking that the little walky-guy said I could go, runs across the street, not bothering to see the incoming truck. It probably didn't even see me either. It sucks being a midget.

"Lookout, Sadie!" Strong arms encircled me, pushing me at least five more feet forward. My brain didn't even have time to process what was going on before I was gently picked up by none other than, surprise, surprise, Jason.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Jason checked me over, looking for broken bones. All the while my eyes remained wide. I was saved. By Jason.

I repeat: SAVED BY JASON.

Mistkuni was not going to hear about this.

"I-I'm f-fine," I managed, still in the state of shock. Jason smiled, a real smile, not that disturbed grin of his.

"I'm so relieved," He helped me back to my feet. Why was he being so sweet?

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling his forehead. He smiled again.

"I should be asking you that,"

"Why did you save me?"

"…" He started to laugh, a small snicker at first, then full-on cackling.

"W-What a stupid question!" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, silly," He poked me on the nose. I blushed ten shades of red, then paled to ten shades of white. That meant, all this time….

He actually cared for me.

"I…I…" How do I respond to that? Jason continued snickering behind his hand.

"I…I'm so sorry!" I bowed down, trying to apologize. Jason stopped laughing.

"What….why in the world are _you_ apologizing?"

"All this time I've been so mean to you," I bit my lip to keep from crying. I felt so bad for him, how could I have done that? I thought he was just teasing, he must have felt horrible!

"All this time, I-I had n-no idea," I gave up, a single tear rolled down my cheek, "That you l-loved me like that!" I started sobbing uncontrollably. Jason smiled and put his arms around me. Even now, though, he felt more like a brother than a lover.

"Shhhh, shh," He smoothed down my hair, like what Luke used to do to me. I cried into his chest, hugging him close.

"Th-That was such a h-horrible thing to do," I sniffled and sobbed again. Jason continued shushing me, rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"Everything's alright now, Sadie,"

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

Hunny walked out of the grocery store, since Mori had asked him to pick up a certain brand of candy. It confused Hunny a little, that Mori would want candy, but he bought it for him nonetheless. _Why not,_ he thought to himself, _Maybe it's just a phase,_

"Cake, cake, I love cake," He sang happily. Hunny even resorted to skipping when he felt like it. He jumped, but stopped in his tracks when he looked across the street.

That wasn't something he should have seen.

Sadie was crying into the arms of Jason, the one guy that Mistkuni told her to stay away from. Why? Why? What was worse was the fact that Sadie was returning the hug Jason gave her. Hunny dropped his bags, just staring at the couple in front of him.

Hunny began to pant, clenching his fists in and out. Tears threatened to spill. He felt so betrayed, but, what was worse, he felt so weak. Wasn't he good enough to keep Sadie with him? Why was she crying in that boy's arms? Why did it have to be Jason?

"S-Sadie," Hunny said quietly. She kept crying and crying in Jason's arms.

"S-Sadie," Hunny repeated, "You…you…"

His eyes darkened, as an evil, almost insane grin grew across his face.

"You won't escape me that easily,"

**Author's Note! Well, yes, this was a short chapter, but, I had to put something up to get momentum back, (little as there is,)**

**Well, I shall repeat, review, or no update!**


	10. Hunny's Confession

The Chapter That Comes After Nine

Honey's Plan

There was something off about Mistkuni.

Something very off.

First part of the day:

"Saaaaaaaaaadiiiiiieee," Mistkuni called, smiling like he found the cure for cancer. I turned around, smiling back.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering," Mistkuni started, twiddling his thumbs and looking up at me, "Would you…like to…" He trailed off. By this point it was all I could do not to pounce on him. He was so damn cute!

"Like to what?"

"Would you…like to…come watch a movie with me?" He gave me the look that no person with a heart could ever resist. His eyes were wider and more innocent than ever before, his hands were clasped together, and his bottom lip was trembling.

If you can resist that, you are a monster.

"S-Sure, when?" I asked, trying to look away. Mistkuni instantly brightened up.

"Tonight! I'll give you the directions to my house, okay?" He said. I smiled back.

Did he just ask me out?

Second part of the day:

"Oh, hey Sadie," Jason said as I walked over to him.

"Hey Jason, I was wondering if you could help me on this problem here," I pulled out my math book and pointed to an equation. Jason nodded along.

"Oh, that's easy. All you have to do is-"

Who do you think he was cut off by?

"Saaaaaadiiiiiie, the host club needs you to start baking! We need more sweets than usual today!" Mistkuni called, grabbing my hand. I left a very confused Jason Valentyne standing in the doorway.

Third part of the day:

"Let me help you out here, Sadie," Mistkuni said as he reached over me to get the eggs.

"Uh, thank you, Mistkuni, but I had it under control," I said, smiling. Mistkuni shook his head.

"I must be a gentleman and help you out whenever I can,"

I frowned, putting my hands on my hips, "I'm not weak, you know,"

Mistkuni's eyes widened as he quickly shook his head.

"I-I-I-I know that, Sadie!" He said quickly, putting his hands up, _Crap, I'm totally screwing this up!_ He thought to himself. I didn't mean to use my powers to read his mind, but it just sorta happened.

I rose one eyebrow, "What exactly are you screwing up, Mistkuni?"

Mistkuni had the look of a deer in headlights.

"I-I-I-I thought you said you didn't like to read minds, Sadie?" Mistkuni said, trying to use his cute act again. Normally it would have worked, except for the fact that I was on to him now.

"I don't, but your thoughts were screaming so loud that I had no choice but to hear them," I said, "What are you trying to pull here?"

Mistkuni looked a bit fallen, twiddling his thumbs together and looking up at me every so often. He looked like he was trying to decide something.

"Mistkuni…" I muttered, "Just come out with it,"

The only word I heard was "Fine," before I was slammed up against the fridge, Mistkuni right in my face.

Anybody order some personal space?

"Sadie, I won't beat around the bush," He said, his voice still high like a little kid's, made it hard to take him seriously, "And I have something to tell you,"

I gulped.

"W-What?" I didn't know if I liked him being that close or not. Half of me wanted to kiss him right there and then, the other half wanted to kick him in the balls and run for it.

It's a good thing I was indecisive.

"Sadie…." Mistkuni stood up to his full height (not much) and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Saki P.O.V.**_

"Yvette's coming tomor-row, She's coming tomor-row," I sang as I skipped down the halls of Ouran Academy. That's right, bitches. SKIPPED. I rule the world.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked on both sides of me, seemingly interested and bored at the same time. Only twins could pull that off. Hikaru sighed.

"Geez, Saki, you've been singing that all day. Doesn't your voice hurt?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I scoffed and laughed at the same time.

"Not at all~" I sang more. Both the twins groaned and hung their heads.

"If you won't stop singing," Hikaru said, lifting his head up to reveal an evil smile. I gulped. Kaoru did the same, grinning like a madman,

"Then we'll just have to make you!" They both leapt upon me, Hikaru with his hands over my mouth and Kaoru pulling out duck tape. My eyes widened.

"MMM," I struggled against his hands, "EEY, MI MO MU MA MEA ME, MMM MEH!" Translation,

"HEY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, STOP IT!"

That's about it.

Hikaru grinned evilly as I twisted beneath him. I blushed. That sounded so wrong.

"Kaoru, have you got it ready?" Kaoru nodded. Hikaru laughed.

"Then do it!"

Kaoru took Hikaru's position and pressed the duct tape to my mouth. As I struggled against it, he leaned down and blew in my ear. In my moment of shock he flipped me over, putting the duct tape around my arms and legs.

"MM MM MM MM!" Translation: You'll pay for this!

"Oh really?" Hikaru said, copying his brother's pose, "I'd just love to see the compensation," He turned to Kaoru, "Let's get her,"

If any of you did not just get a chill down your back, then you all are cold and heartless.

The twins (I now refused to call them by name,) both hoisted me up, attaching a random rope to me and trying to hang me from the ceiling. By now I learned that struggling was pointless. But pocket knives weren't.

I quickly cut through my bindings (that just sounded _so_ _wrong_,) and ripped the duct tape off my feet. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing there with horrified expressions, equally scared of what might come. I chuckled after ripping the tape off my mouth.

"Boys," I asked, walking closer to them, "Let me ask you a question,"

Hikaru gulped, "W-What is it?"

"Do you believe in God?"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Hikaru P.O.V.**_

Needless to say, I learned a very important lesson that day.

Don't. Mess. With. Saki.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Saki asked. I gulped, nodding. She instantly went from her serial killer expression to a happy one barfing rainbows and butterflies all around.

"Good then! Now let's go home, I'm tired," She yawned, completely forgetting about the beaten and bruised Kaoru and me. Let me explain what dear Nee-chan had done to us:

After getting out of her trap, she quickly took the roll of duct tape from Kaoru and tied us both together. Then, she took more of the damn Chinese-handcuff string (I thought she threw it away!) and wrapped it around us. _Then_ (yes, there's more,) She used the remaining duct tape, hoisted us over the chandelier, and kept threatening to drop us if we talked at all.

The rest, I couldn't say for fear of getting arrested for civilian disturbance.

Yeah. It was that bad.

I glared at her, already plotting revenge. The look on Kaoru's face said he thought the same exact thing.

He looked at me, "It's a bad idea, Hikaru," I nodded, looking back at Saki.

"But a needed one all the same,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Tamaki, as anyone with a decent mind could have noticed, was bound to be a little annoying at times. Just a little. Like right now. Yeah. Right. Fucking. Now.

"Oh, beautiful maiden," Tamaki was experimenting with a not-so-new hosting technique, which would have been fine, had he not been doing it with Saki.

Dear Lord, why is everything sounding so _wrong_?

"Just think," He held her hands as Saki put on an unreadable deadpan expression, "Oh, I cannot live with it, with you and Haruhi, always with those shady twins," He used eye-drops for tears, "OH HOW WORRIED I AM FOR MY DAUGHTERS!" He spun around elegantly. Saki clenched her fists.

"If it's really your _daughters_ you're worried about," She held up her head, a frightful expression on her face, "Then I suggest you stop kissing my _fist_, if you catch my drift,"

Tamaki got the message and backed away at the speed of light.

Kaoru and I both shared a look. _What is this girl afraid of?_ I wondered to myself. _She's completely fearless…_

"Hey, Kaoru," I said, still staring at our cousin, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You shouldn't have to ask,"

We both shared the same expression and snuck behind Saki, Kaoru putting his hands over her eyes and me snaking my hands around her hips.

Needless to say, Saki was very good at impersonating a rock.

_**Nobody's P.O.V.**_

Saki froze up the minute her 'brothers' started…touching her. "_Nee-chan_…" Hikaru whispered tauntingly, "Can you…tell us something?" He chuckled. Kaoru whispered in her ear, "Oh look, Hikaru, she's shaking," He mocking laughed in a soft way, "Could it be…does this scare you…" He and his brother both finished at the same time, "…_Nee-chan_?"

Saki wasn't shaking due to fear.

She gave out a loud battle cry and turned around, hitting the two boys straight into the sky…er…ceiling.

"YOU DAMN PERVERTS!" She yelled, "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Alright, take two," Hikaru said as he prepared to sneak around Saki. He turned to Kaoru, "Have you got it?" His brother nodded. Hikaru gave a hand signal, "Go,"

Kaoru snuck around, carrying a bucket in hand. Saki sat peacefully, reading a book. _Nerd_, Hikaru thought.

Kaoru suddenly jumped up, dropping the bucket of plastic snakes, spiders, and any other critters (I'm from Texas, I say critters ^_^) They could find. However, Saki remained emotionless, only to look at Kaoru with a cool, icy glare.

"Kaoru," She said. He shakily nodded.

"What?"

"Don't _interrupt_ me when I'm _reading_,"

That was the most frightening sentence Kaoru had ever heard.

_**Hikaru P.O.V.**_

__This frustrated me to no end. What was my cousin afraid of? She was just like Haruhi, but I seriously doubted that Saki was afraid of lightning.

I jumped higher than I ever had before when I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder. Turning around slowly, it was Saki.

"If you want to know what I'm afraid of," She started, "Then I'll tell you,"

My face deadpanned, "It was that easy?"

"Well, you never asked,"

"True,"

"Kaoru, get over here!" She called to my partner in crime. When he finally came over, she looked at us so seriously we thought someone had died.

"My fear is of being alone,"

I blinked.

Kaoru blinked.

Suddenly, Kaoru out his hand on her shoulder, smiling at her like he did to Haruhi. _No way,_ I thought, _Kaoru's got a thing for our cousin! But, why am I not disgusted by it? _I was cut out of my thoughts when Kaoru began to speak.

"I can relate to that Nee-chan. I really can," He leaned in and gave her a friendly hug, one which she stiffly returned.

I didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Trust me, Saki," I said, causing her to turn to me, "With us, you'll be wishing you were alone,"

She smiled at me, not any kind of evil grin, but a real smile. My heart wouldn't beat.

"Thank you, Hikaru,"

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS IN BOLD PRINT!**

**Okay, so please please please send me your ideas about what to do with Hunny and Sadie. I HAVE NO IDEA! I promise that if you send your ideas, I will use one of them. PROMISE. Anyways, thank you all you reviewers and shadow-readers! I LOVE HEARING FEEDBACK!**

**Review, or no update!**


	11. Texas, oh Texas!

Chappie Eleven

The Arrival of Yvette

"I love you,"

My face was expressionless. Misukuni (Confused on the spelling,) kept his position, still pinning me to the fridge. I didn't like it.

"Uh….I…." What are you supposed to say in situations like this? I didn't know if I loved him, sure he was a great friend, adorable, and sweet, but when did I ever really have feelings for him?

I cleared my throat, standing up, "I think you're confused," I said. He backed up a little, looking confused.

"W-What?" He said, "That's kinda mean, Sadie, reading my mind at a time like this," He playfully pouted.

I shook my head, "I didn't need to," I was being more serious than I ever had, "Do you honestly love me the way you think? If so, don't expect me to answer you now. I don't know if I love you or not. Misukuni, keep in mind the fact that you have only known me for, what, five months now? Contemplate what love means to you. Then tell me that's what you feel," I straightened, walking out of the kitchen.

Misukuni's hands clamped on my shoulder, making me turn around.

"I-I-I'll prove it to you," He said, blushing, "I'll prove that I love you more than anything!"

I smiled.

"Bring it on,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

The next day….

**Twins P.O.V.**

Oh shit, they thought, The day had finally come. She won't shut up for hours now,

"YVETTE'S COMING! OH YEAH! YVETTE'S GONNA BE HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRREEEEE!" Saki exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. Hikaru and Kaoru both covered their ears.

"Who was the smartass that reminded her?" Hikaru asked his brother.

Kaoru shook his head, glaring at the fellow redhead in front of them, "Who needs to? The date on her calendar was so loudly decorated you'd think she got it in Vegas,"

The both looked at Saki dancing her 'happy dance' in front of them.

"Sister," They heard a composed female voice from behind them. They turned around, their eyes setting upon a girl with pure snow white hair, mountain green eyes, tall and composed like a statue. They gulped. She was more intimidating that Mori.

"Calm yourself sister, there is no need for dance routines," She took steps closer, towards the too-happy to-speak Saki.

"Y-Y-Y….Yvette!" Saki managed, crushing her sister in a death hug. Yvette smiled slightly and patted her head, then turning to the two boys.

"I _do_ trust that you have been looking out for my _sister_, correct?"

The twins hastily nodded.

"Good," She said, looking back at Saki, "Saki, it is time for you to release me now, I must greet the teachers,"

Saki looked up and pouted, "Awww, but you just got here!"

"I will be here tomorrow,"

"Yay!"

Hikaru sweatdropped. Saki never acted this childish and innocent when she was around them.

Around Yvette, she acted like she had never seen or done a bad thing in her life.

Around them, she was in cohorts with Satan.

"Bye Yvette!" She called as the tall girl waltzed down the hallway. She then turned to Hikaru and Kaoru with a big grin on her face.

"Isn't she wonderful?"

"Uh…sure," Hikaru said.

"She's very….quiet," Kaoru said, attempting to find a better word, "It was like she was…intimidating,"

Saki nodded rapidly, her bright red hair flying around her face, "Mm-hm! Big sis could scare the pants right off a serial killer!" She then proceeded to cackle in a way that humans shouldn't be allowed.

Hikaru looked nervously to Kaoru, who looked just as uneasy.

This was going to be a crazy week.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Mori…was lonely. Very lonely. Misukuni had deserted him, left him completely for Sadie. Well, not completely. He did leave a piece of cake and a very heartfelt letter on why he was chasing after Sadie and how he'll be back…in an hour.

Mori sighed. So very lonely….

_Slam_!

He heard the door come open, like someone had used their whole body weight to thrust through it, but ended up just pushing it with a great amount of force. Mori turned to look at the intruder, raising an eyebrow.

A girl. A girl in the Ouran uniform, but even the seemingly emotionally stunted Mori knew that this was no ordinary girl. This was a warrior. He could tell by the very aura she gave off, the calm serene face, and the careful steps like there might be bombs hidden in the private school.

Mori's eyes traveled over her white hair, long and tied up in a braid, reaching down past her back (Not that Mori looked _that_ far anyway, wink, wink) and mountain green eyes, clever and calculating, but not without a fellow comrade's warmth. Her skin was fair, not tanned, but not pale, signaling that she worked in the sun, but probably in a cold place.

Finally, if all that wasn't enough to tell of her fighter stance, the katana in her hands could have sufficed too.

Yeah, just a little.

"I apologize for the door," Her voice was low and mature, not cute and high like all the other girls, "Sometimes I do not know my own strength,"

"Hn,"

The girl turned to Mori completely, letting him see her more clearly. _She looks so…powerful_, Mori thought.

"So you perhaps know," The girl started, "Where the principal's office is? I am quite lost,"

Mori decided to test this girl out, leaning on the couch, while cocking his head and resting it on his arm, something that he knew turned the girls on, "Give me your name first," He commanded. Most girls would be happy to even hear him speak. The girl remained passive, staring him deep in the eyes.

"I am called Yvette," She still had yet to reveal emotion, "Now I ask again, where is the principal's office?"

This girl just had to be the Terminator.

Mori wasn't going to give up. He laid his head in his arms while looking upwards at her, his most powerful look, "It's two doors down the right hall," He slightly raised his head so that he revealed his mouth, "If that answers your question, _Yvette_,"

The girl nodded like a soldier, then turned around, her voice still unemotional as she said, "My thanks. And please do not sit like that, it is bad for the body, good day,"

She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her with no less grace.

Mori finally sat up when she left, smirking. Any girl (minus you know who,) would die of happiness if they saw his face at the moment.

"Misukuni. I now see what you are so obsessed over,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Luke sighed. Sure, he had been a good brother. He attended school with Sadie, made sure she wasn't hit on too much by that Honey kid, and tried to hit on that cute redhead that was always around the twins. Saki.

He sighed once more, this time in happiness. Ah, Saki. She was beautiful. She looked so smart, clever, and cunning. She might have even been smarter than Sadie. Luke didn't know. Between her and his sister, he just _didn't_ _know_ which woman was finest (not in a creepy way,)

He watched as Sadie chewed on her lunch and laughed with the members of the Host Club. Yes, he noticed how that Honey kid was always watching her, smiling, but at least he didn't seem impure. That much he could rely on. And it did seem like any other members had taken a _special_ liking to her either, but he couldn't be sure.

He heard that the redhead, Saki's, sister, Yvette had come to this school. He silently promised to himself that he would have to win with her so she would be okay about him and Saki.

But as of late, he had noticed that Hikaru, Saki's _cousin_, has also been watching her strangely. First it was unnoticeable. Then, Luke started to see how Hikaru would keep his eyes trained on her when she laughed with Kaoru, or how he would stand _so_ _close_ to her when she walked in the hallways. Luke wasn't disgusted. No. He was just jealous.

But what to be more jealous of? The Honey brat for stealing away his cute, angelic little sister or Devil #2 for stealing away his first real love?

Which one?

Luke was about to take another bite of his pasta salad when his phone rang, causing him to frown at the uneaten food.

"Yes?" He said, "Oh! Mom, Dad? W-What is it? Now? Alright, alright, fine, just let me finish my salad first- what? I can't even do that? Yes, yes, bye," He closed the phone and sighed. Sadie was looking at him in concern.

"What's wrong, bro?" She asked, a noodle hanging partially outside her mouth. _She looks so cuuuute_, Luke thought to himself, and then shook it off.

"It's mom and dad, they…want us to visit them for a while back in Texas,"

Sadie's mouth dropped, letting the noodle fall out.

"Why?!"

"Apparently they _miss_ _us_,"

"Why can't they miss us some other time?"

"Sadie…"

Sadie puffed her cheeks out, sitting back down, "Fine," she huffed. Misukuni got that 'excited kid' look again and started bouncing in his seat.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we come too, Sadie?" He pleaded. Luke growled. He knew how much a sucker his little sister was for baby faces. He would just have to endure it.

"Sure!" Sadie said.

And then, the avalanche grew.

"Oh! May we come as well, other daughter?" Tamaki asked, his eyes shining. Sadie shakily nodded.

"Sure…"

And before you could say Bazinga, the entire host club was on their way to Texas.

**Author's note! Okay, so this story doesn't really have much in the way of plot, but then again, not many stories on here do and they all turn out fine! So, the usual drills, read, review, get cookies, and await my next clip of brilliance.**

**Au Revoir!**

_(That was probably spelled wrong….)_


	12. Bloopers

Chapter Thirteen:

BLOOPERS!

From Chapter One:

…

…

…

WHAT!

"W-waaaa-Chalck- Oh crap I actually choked on my spaghetti, sorry guys!" Yeah, I totally know how to eat. I'm a boss. Imma boss, imma boss…

**Number two:**

"Dammit Sadie, I can't feel my legs," he mumbled. I gave him a sharp kick to the shins.

"Can you feel them now?"

A moment of silence passed, he was missing his line! "No…I really can't actually…"

Professional.

**Nummer Tres:**

"WHY ARE WE ATTENDING THE PLAYBOY MANSION!"

"Cut!"

"WHY ARE WE ATTENDING- _I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy_- Holy crap my phone wasn't off,"

"Cut!"

"WHY ARE WE ATTENDING KEN'S DREA-MAMAMAMOOSHKA Okay let me do that again,"

**Number Four:**

"Welcome," They all said.

"Welcome,"

Silence,"

"Uh, guys, she actually is choking on the rose petals,"

**Aaaand the Final one from Chappie One:**

"I'm Mistkuni! What's your na- bya-ha-ha! I can't do this! Okay let me try again,"

"I'm Mistkuni! What's your name!"

"….Um, I think I forgot it again,"

**From Chapter Two:**

"Haruhi, did you know that bees go bzz-bch-bz-bz-bch,"

"Stop beatboxing,"

**Author's note! Okay, I have NO ideas of what to do for the next chappie, so I'm doing this as a filler. I'M SORRY! So now the first person who sends me a (good) idea for the next chapter of Sadie going to Texas, will get their idea in and a one-shot based off of their story, as long as I know what it's from, and it's not rated M.**


End file.
